War and Peace: Invitro Style
by Geek1
Summary: Number 5 . McQueen and Dill strike again.
1. Default Chapter

Title: War and Peace: Invitro Style.. Author: Geek Rating: NC-17 This story contains sex - don't say you didn't know! Disclaimer:  
  
The characters and situations of the TV program "SPACE: Above and Beyond" are the creations of Glen Morgan and James Wong, Fox Broadcasting and Hard Eight Productions, and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended. Dylan Mackenzie belongs to me.  
  
Once again - MANY THANKS to Karen, she's the bestest beta ever, and Vasalysa - who showed me the dark side!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moira sat in an old comfortable wicker chair in the shade, watching her grandsons sleep in their buggy. She had taken them for a walk by the loch soon after Dylan had left to take her driving test. Moira hoped for Dill's sake that she passed, she'd been so determined to do it. Iona, Dill's best friend, had been helping her practise driving around the estate. Of course, getting around with these two monsters was becoming harder and harder, especially now that they'd both finally found their feet.  
  
Moira smiled to herself. Hamish had run her ragged this afternoon. He had, of course, been the first, at 9 months, to walk. She suspected he was going to be early with a lot of his development. Hamish was a loud, talkative little soul, easy to make laugh and easy to tears - usually of frustration, when he didn't get what he wanted. Cameron, on the other hand, remained a placid soul. Smaller than his energetic brother, he'd taken his first steps a week ago. Now, at just over 11 months, he was a watcher. He took in everything around him, and Moira was convinced that when he finally spoke he'd surprise them all with real words, not the baby chatter of his brother.  
  
Of course the pair of them were the image of their father, Lt. Colonel TC McQueen, commander of the 58th Squadron, USMC Space Aviator 5th Cavalry. They had beautiful blond curls, which to Moira's disgust, Dill kept cut short. They also had striking blue eyes that varied in shade according to their moods. Moira sighed, hating the fact that her daughter had the effrontery to fall in love with and marry a tank. After her own experiences with Dill's father, she considered all artificially gestated men to be the tank scum they were. How could anyone who spent their entire first eighteen years in a tank know anything about love and commitment?  
  
However, looking over at the sleeping boys again, she had to admit that he and Dill had beautiful children. And they knew exactly how to get grandma to do whatever they wanted. Glad as she was that McQueen wasn't around, Moira almost hoped he wouldn't come back from this war and she'd be able to keep the boys forever. It was a mean and spiteful hope, and she knew it would break Dill's heart if that happened. But it was Moira's greatest fear that McQueen'd turn up one day and take Dill and the babies away with him. The only word Hamish could say clearly was Daddy. Dill had been coaching him for weeks, ever since she realised he was saying da.  
  
Moira shook her head. The boys wouldn't know their father when he finally showed up anyway. She smiled gleefully at that thought. It'd take McQueen down a peg or two to realise his children loved her and had no idea who he was.  
  
At the sound of footsteps, she turned.  
  
"I passed!" Dylan yelled at her, running up the path waving excitedly. "I was so scared, but I did it. I can't wait to tell Ty. He told me I could do it. He'll be so proud."  
  
"Shhh. the boys are asleep." Moira scolded. "I walked them up to the loch and back. You really must think about teaching them to swim, Dylan. Hamish nearly went in so many times, I think the boy's half fish!" She gave Dylan a sly look. "Mind you, it probably has more to do with his father being used to immersion in water than anything else."  
  
"Mother! That's another dig at Ty being an invitro and I want you to stop right now. I already know how you feel. Ty does too. But I will not have you saying such things in front of his children! It's hard enough as it is, without you making comments like that. I want them to hear good things, so they'll look forward to seeing him." Dylan sighed. Why did she let her mother get to her so much? She knew that her mother adored the babies, and they adored her. She just prayed that they'd at least smile at Ty when he finally got some leave and came to see them. She missed him so much. It had been 9 months since she'd last seen him, when the babies had been born on the USS Saratoga. Despite the problems her turning up had caused, she was glad he'd been able to see his sons born.  
  
Moira stood. "Well, Dylan, I knew you could do it too, and I have a present for you. It's on the counter in the kitchen. Put the kettle on while you're there - I could do with some tea."  
  
"A present? Mother, you really didn't need to." Dylan said, giving her a hug. "Thank you."  
  
"Wait until you've seen what it is before you thank me." her mother said, bending over the sleeping children, checking on them. "You know, I think I wore them out. Hamish walked the whole way there and back. Cameron, of course, decided it was easier to be pushed." Moira looked up and realised she was talking to herself.  
  
A squeal came from inside and she smiled. Dylan had found the present, obviously. She followed her daughter into the house.  
  
"Mother, a car! You've bought me a car!" Dylan bounced in place, beaming, waving the keys she'd found. "Thank you so much! I'm so excited!"  
  
"Don't thank me, not really." Moira said, sitting down at the kitchen table between the two highchairs. "Remember that trust fund your grandfather left you?" At Dylan's nod, she smiled. "Well, although the money's not yours until your 30th birthday, as a trustee, I felt you needed a car now. It's parked behind my house, complete with two seats for the boys."  
  
Dylan was almost jumping up and down. "A Range Rover!" She stopped for a moment, a frown on her usually cheerful face. "Will my feet reach the pedals?"  
  
"You've been out in mine, haven't you? Your feet reached those pedals easily enough. Of course you'll be able to drive it. It's top of the line, with plenty of room for the boys and the buggy too. There's no point getting anything that doesn't have four wheel drive up here. You know what." her words were drowned out by the anguished wail coming from outside.  
  
Together they went to look. Hamish, on awakening, had decided that he was going to wake Cameron too, and was in the process of pulling out what little hair his brother had. Despite the fact that it was his hair being pulled though, Cameron wasn't the one wailing. It was Hamish, who had taken exception to Cameron sharpening his one tooth on his arm.  
  
Moira laughed. It was always the same. Hamish would bite, hit, or just generally abuse Cameron, who took it all placidly, but the moment his brother retaliated, Hamish screamed. Dylan ran forward. "Hamish, no!" she told him, prying his fingers loose. "Cameron, no!" she told her other son, removing Hamish's arm from his mouth.  
  
Unbuckling them, she allowed Hamish to toddle to his grandmother while she picked up and cuddled Cameron, rubbing his fair hair where Hamish had been pulling it. "This is why I keep their hair short, mother." she grinned. "Hamish gets less of a handful. Now then, let's try that car out for size, shall we?"  
  
Moira picked up Hamish, sniffing. "Let's just do some nappy changing first. This one smells a little ripe." she laughed. Tickling the boy under his chin, she told him, "And daddy gets to miss all the stinky jobs, doesn't he? Lucky daddy."  
  
Dylan smiled proudly as Hamish responded perfectly. "Daddy" he said, with a huge smile.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
With both boys changed and freshened up, and after struggling to get Hamish strapped in, for he hated restraints of any kind, they set off for a drive in Dylan's new car. As they drove along the side of the loch, Dylan grinned. "You know, mother, this is possibly the best thing you've ever given me."  
  
"I'm sure that's not true." her mother sighed, not wanting to argue about it.  
  
"I think it is." Dylan whispered, glancing in the mirror to check on the boys. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, she thought. Hamish was gaily banging his cup against the window, chattering to himself, while Cameron had nodded off again.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, until Hamish started saying his only clear word, over and over again. Dylan smiled. She just hoped he'd actually say "Daddy" when he saw Ty.  
  
"Dylan, how do you think they'll react when they finally see him?"  
  
With a quick glance at her mother, Dylan murmured. "I'm hoping they'll recognise him and at least smile at him."  
  
"Recognise him? What do you do, flash pictures of him at them?" her mother laughed.  
  
"No, not exactly." Dill frowned. "You won't like this, mother, so please don't start shouting in front of the boys." At her mother's stern look, she carried on. "I have an optical disc player. I send Ty children's books and he reads them out loud to the boys. I use them as bedtime stories, or a way to keep them amused for a little while. They can see him and hear his voice. Of course I send him discs of the boys as well - in the bath, having their breakfast, asleep in their cots, crawling, walking, just being themselves. I don't want him to feel left out."  
  
Her mother was silent for a while, then, "Dylan, you know how I feel about that. It seems to me that ever since you met him, you've flouted all the rules of the Community. You go outside the grounds almost everyday, when you have no need to. you sneak in optical disc players. what else do you do?"  
  
"Nothing, I swear." Dill smiled at her mother. "But the boys really need to be able to see their father. You can't deny them that, surely. And no matter how much you hate him, he deserves to be able to see his children."  
  
"I don't hate him, Dylan." Ignoring her daughters disbelieving look, Moira continued. "It's just that I really didn't want you getting involved with a tank. Why the hell do you think I started this place? I didn't want you called a tank brat, nor have to suffer the bigotry that goes with it. Now look at you. not only married to a tank, but with tank brats of your own!" She shook her head to dissipate her rising anger. "I despair of you."  
  
"Mother, it's your own fault. You sent me off to the Saratoga. With, I might add, no warning about where I was going, nor why I was going there. Can you blame me for falling for the handsome marine I found there?" Dill smiled  
  
"Yes, I can. There were plenty of others on board that ship. You could have fallen for one of them. But you didn't have to fall for anyone at all!" Moira told her, keeping her voice low.  
  
"I had NO idea about invitros, mother. Ty was so angry with me at first." Dill fell silent, remembering what he'd told her when she asked him to explain.  
  
** "Invitro's are a race of artificially gestated humans." At her blank look he'd carried on. "We were 'grown' in a tank. That's why people call us tanks. Created to do the jobs no natural borns wanted to do."  
  
She'd put out her hand to stop him. "Natural borns?"  
  
"That's you." he'd nodded at her angrily. "Born naturally with real live parents. Tanks don't have parents; we're decanted at the age of 18. Into indentured jobs, often at the place we're expected to work - usually until we die." **  
  
Dill shivered at the memory of Ty's voice; it had been harsh, and filled with anger.  
  
"You should have told me, mother - you really should have. I felt such a fool! Still, it worked out for the best. I mean, I met Ty, and I have two beautiful sons. what more do I need to say?" Dill smiled contentedly at the thought of her little family.  
  
Moira shook her head. "Well, you certainly have that. But I wanted so much more for you, Dylan. I've always blamed your lack of ambition on your invitro genes." Her mother sighed.  
  
"More, mother? I'm perfectly happy with what I have. The only thing that would make me happier is having this war end and Ty come home to me permanently. Though goodness knows what he'd do with himself. I really can't see him as anything other than a soldier. I guess he'd be based at Loxley or somewhere."  
  
"That's what I'm dreading." Moira said softly. "The day he comes to take you and the boys away from me."  
  
Dylan looked at her mother. She could hardly believe what she'd just heard. "The boys mean that much to you?" she whispered.  
  
"Of course they do! They're my grandchildren, after all, and I've watched them grow up, just like I watched you. You're my daughter, and however much I may hate your father, I don't blame you for his actions. Just as I don't blame the boys for who their father is. I do have to admit though, he has damn beautiful children."  
  
"Make the most of them mother - I doubt I'll have any more!" Dylan laughed.  
  
"Goodness, Dylan, I should hope not! Two is enough for anyone!"  
  
"Oh, I don't know." Dylan replied, wistfully. "I wouldn't mind another one or two. Of course, Ty would have to agree. But then, we might not get lucky again."  
  
"After the hell you went through with these two, you'd be willing to do it again? Goodness, Dylan, have you taken leave of your senses?"  
  
At that point Hamish started to cry, as his cup hit the floor. He woke Cameron, who also started crying. The noise was unbearable.  
  
"And you'd like more?" Moira grinned.  
  
"They're hungry, I expect. Let's take them home and feed them." Dylan laughed. "And yes, mother, I'd love to have more babies. Lots and lots of them. A whole horde of little blonde mini-Ty's."  
  
At her mothers sour look, Dill just laughed more.  
  
~~~~~~~ 


	2. 2

Title: War and Peace: Invitro Style.. Author: Geek Rating: NC-17 This story contains sex - don't say you didn't know! Disclaimer:  
  
The characters and situations of the TV program "SPACE: Above and Beyond" are the creations of Glen Morgan and James Wong, Fox Broadcasting and Hard Eight Productions, and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended. Dylan Mackenzie belongs to me.  
  
Once again - MANY THANKS to Karen, she's the bestest beta ever, and Vasalysa - who showed me the dark side!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
McQueen strolled down the corridor to Commodore Ross's quarters. God, he was tired. They'd had months of continuous fighting. At one point the allied forces had pushed further forward than they had ever dreamed, only to be beaten back by the enemies Super Hive ships, suffering catastrophic damage to their carriers. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it, the Saratoga had been the least damaged and had spent the past several weeks at the front holding off the enemy. Barely holding them off.  
  
Feeling his shoulders drooping, McQueen forced himself straight. It wouldn't do to let people see him flagging. He had to continue to show them that if he could carry on then so could they, however hard it was. Fortunately it wasn't far to Ross's quarters, where he'd be able to collapse in a chair and not worry about showing how tired he was. He felt safe in the knowledge that Glen would pour him a drink and they'd talk about anything that wasn't the war. Or even better, Glen would strum that guitar of his and McQueen could just doze peacefully.  
  
Knocking on the hatch, he heard Ross's voice calling him in.  
  
"God, you look awful, Ty!" Ross said with a frown. "A good meal, a hot shower and some sleep are called for, I'd say."  
  
Slumping into a chair, McQueen grimaced. "Well, I've had the hot shower. The meal though, as to whether it was good or not, I'd rather not say. And I've had a nap. So if I still look awful it's because I'm just bone weary."  
  
"Here - drink. It'll make you feel better." Glen smiled at him, holding out a glass with a healthy measure of scotch in it. He noted worriedly the way the other man's arm trembled slightly as he reached for it. "Damn you man, you're exhausted. Why the hell don't you sleep occasionally?"  
  
"I try, but it's the damned nightmares. I'm waking up two. three times a night. It's easier just to stay awake." Ty sipped slowly at his drink. "This is good stuff, Glen."  
  
"It should be - it's what Dylan sent me." he grinned. "But the nightmares, Ty. I thought they'd eased off?"  
  
McQueen rolled his neck, trying to ease the ache in his shoulders. "They did for a while, when Dill was around. But they're back with a vengeance. Only this time the damn AI's are torturing Dill and killing my boys, and I have to watch them do it."  
  
Ross shook his head. "Unfortunately, Ty, that's the price you pay for having a family. Your subconscious will hit you where it hurts every time."  
  
"Yeah? Well, it sucks." McQueen told him with a sigh. "Every mail call I get discs from Dill - discs of the kids asleep, or in the bath or just toddling around. God, Glen, how do you manage being away from Rhonda and the kids? It's tearing me apart."  
  
"I know. I see it every time you step through my hatch. To tell the truth, Ty, it scares the hell out of me. You are the most controlled man I know, but to see you fretting constantly is damned unsettling. So I did something about it. You can shout at me as much as you want, but you'll do it anyway. As your commanding officer, I'm making it an order." He walked to his desk and picked up a sheet of paper.  
  
Puzzled, McQueen took the paper and opened it. He started to read it and froze. Looking up he queried, "Leave?"  
  
"Thirty days worth, my friend. Grandpa has the same. Turns out he hasn't taken any leave in over a year, so I arranged it with the commander of the Washington."  
  
"But Glen, I can't. You need me here."  
  
"Damn you, Ty, you know I do. But you're no use to me at the moment. You can't concentrate - your mind is with those boys. And you're in no fit state to do your job properly." Ross quirked an eyebrow at the way McQueen positively stiffened at his words. "Don't start that 'I can do my job perfectly well' crap with me. I know you too well. The Colin Powell is taking over for us at the front, now that it's finally repaired, and we've been ordered to pull back to re-supply. And, for once, to get damage repairs done now, not when it's far too late. You won't be the only one getting leave. just the only one getting so much of it." he grinned. "I checked the records, Ty. You've taken barely a third of your leave entitlement. So now you're taking 30 days and no arguing, or I'll tell Dylan on you!"  
  
"Tell tale." Ty grinned back. "But seriously, how was I supposed to take leave in the middle of a furball? Don't you think if I could, I would have? God, Glen! I want to see Dill and the boys so badly it hurts, but I can't just take leave whenever I want."  
  
"You don't have to justify yourself to me, Ty. I'm here. I know that. But you can and will take your leave now. Go get packed. I checked - you're off duty now. Your leave starts tomorrow at 05.30, so no one will miss you if you head out tonight. In fact, I've arranged for Dylan's father to come aboard in." he checked his watch, ".oh, about 30 mikes. So scram. Get out of here and get packed. Bring me back some pictures of those boys of yours. Now go!"  
  
Finishing his drink, McQueen stood. "Where would I be without you as my friend, Glen?"  
  
"Well, one things for sure - you sure as hell wouldn't be married with a family. That day you took off from the beach house. Dylan would never have gotten to beat some sense into that thick skull of yours with out my help." He laughed. "Now stop standing there wasting time. Get out of here, McQueen, and that's an order!"  
  
"Sir, yes sir!" McQueen grinned, and almost ran out the door.  
  
In his quarters he packed his seabag as fast as he could, unable to keep the grin off his face at the thought of seeing Dylan again. God, but he'd missed her. He could feel his body responding at the mere thought of seeing her again. Stop that, he told himself. This is neither the time nor the place. Despite his best efforts though, his body was not to be denied. With a sigh, he headed into the shower to alleviate his discomfort, ashamed at not being able to control himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Twenty mikes later found him waiting in the landing bay for Dylan's father to disembark. The sight of the tall man smiling widely at him brought a small smile to his own face as he stepped forward to shake his hand.  
  
"My god, McQueen, I swear those boys look just like you!" he said, clasping McQueen's hand in his and clapping him on the back. "Every new picture she sends me, the resemblance grows." Dylan Sr. pulled him in for a hug.  
  
Aware of people staring at them, McQueen tried to maintain his air of authority. Hard to do when someone so tall is manhandling you, he thought. "Well, sir, the transport doesn't leave for Loxley for an hour. why don't we go get ourselves a drink in the Tun?" he asked from the depths of Dylan's chest. "We can leave our sea bags here."  
  
"Good idea son, let's do that." Dylan said, releasing him. "And you can fill me in on all the details we didn't discuss last time, like how you met my daughter in the first place, and why you waited until after you got her pregnant before you married her."  
  
With a resigned sigh, McQueen allowed himself to be led out of the landing bay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting in the Tun, McQueen found himself telling Dylan all about Dill's first visit to the Saratoga. About how he'd first seen her frightened face peering out from the transport, the talk in Ross's office where they'd discovered she had no idea what an invitro was, and the first play session with the foot painting. But Ty was reluctant to tell him about their relationship in any detail. It was, after all, their business and nobody else's, even if that somebody else was her father and bigger than McQueen.  
  
"So," Dylan asked, "at what point did you know she was the girl for you?"  
  
McQueen drank his scotch down in one gulp. "When I had to let her out of her quarters because she couldn't undo the door." At the older man's raised eyebrows, he smiled. "Don't ask me how she did it, but she managed to lock herself in all night. When I opened the door for her next morning, she was hunched up on the bed looking like she expected me to beat her." He shook his head. "And to be honest, I didn't know whether I wanted to laugh at her or kiss her." With a quick glance at the big man in front of him, he added, "I did neither. I took her to get some breakfast." Ty looked at his watch. "Hell, we better run or they'll leave us behind!"  
  
The two men left their empty glasses on the table and ran through the corridors, arriving at the landing bay just in time. Grinning at each other, they threw themselves into their seats, laughing.  
  
"Well, Dill would no doubt have killed us if we'd missed it!" Dylan chuckled.  
  
"Actually, sir." McQueen began.  
  
"She doesn't know we're coming, does she?" Dylan shook his head. "Honestly, McQueen, the girl will skin you alive."  
  
"I thought it'd be a nice surprise for her." McQueen said, with a wicked smile.  
  
The two men spent the journey to Earth getting to know each other better. McQueen surprised himself with the amount of things he told Dylan. He found himself actually telling the man about his time in the mines - something he never did. Not even Dill knew what his life had been like then. But he suspected she understood far more than he'd ever told her. He listened while Dylan told him about Dill's mother, Moira, and how they had met. About how devastated he'd been to be sent off planet just after she'd told him she was expecting his baby. In turn, Ty told the older man about his relationship, or lack of, with Moira, and about how he perceived the relationship between Dill and her mother to be. They fell into an easy silence, as they sat, each man lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"Sir?" McQueen spoke up. "It occurred to me that I've not told Dill we're coming, which means that Moira is going to be really ticked off when I get there. How the hell will she react to seeing you? I don't know if Dill told her she'd found you. I never thought to ask."  
  
"No, she hasn't told her. I keep telling her she ought to, but that girl is as stubborn as a tank!" Dylan shook his head. "I can only imagine how she'll react. But I'm not going to be staying with you anyway, so you and Dill can bring the boys to see me. She need never know I'm there."  
  
"Where will you be staying?" McQueen asked. "You know that Dill would love to have you stay with us."  
  
"No, son. You need time with Dill and your sons alone, just as she needs private time with you. What you don't need is me around. Thanks to the space net, a healthy bank balance and a last minute cancellation, I've managed to rent a place just outside Fort Augustus; otherwise I would have gratefully accepted your invitation. The two of you can bring those boys to see me. Hell, I'll even baby-sit for you!" the big man grinned. "That way I'll get to know my grandsons better." "Well, I expect Moira will be around, so why not you?" McQueen reasoned, then quirked a small smile. "And you really must stop calling me son. After all, you're only what. 5, 6 years older than me?"  
  
"Well, I've been out of the tank 29 years. That makes Dill what. 28?" At McQueen's nod, he grinned. "So how long have you been out?"  
  
"Twenty-four years." McQueen told him. "Too long for you to call me son."  
  
"Jeez, man, you're Dill's toy boy!" Dylan laughed, loud enough to draw the attention of the other people on the transport. Then he saw McQueen's blush. "Oh, I'm sorry, but that is funny. And you're married to my daughter - that makes you my son-in-law. So I guess I'll just keep calling you son."  
  
"Yes, sir." McQueen sighed, slumping in his seat.  
  
"Look," Dylan said, leaning forward, "you don't like me calling you son. I don't like you calling me sir. You outrank me, for god's sake! I'm just a lowly Major." He held his hand up to stop McQueen speaking. "I know why you do - it's respect. I'm Dill's father. But it bugs me. So here's what we'll do - I won't call you son, if you don't call me sir, ok?"  
  
"Calling you Dylan is just far too confusing." McQueen told him. "Sir is easier."  
  
"Then call me Thomas - others do. So what do I call you? Ty? TC? What?"  
  
McQueen thought for a moment. The only people who called him Ty were Glen and his wife, and Dill. And he knew they loved him as much as he loved them. Did he want to allow this man to call him Ty so soon?  
  
"TC will be fine." he finally said.  
  
"Ok, that's straight then. I'm Thomas, and you're TC. No more sir, and no more son." Dylan smiled.  
  
"Yes si.Thomas." McQueen grinned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
McQueen was dropped off at the entrance to the Community, where Dill and the boys lived, with a quick wave to Dylan's father as he drove away. McQueen turned, and throwing his bag over his shoulder, headed through the large wooden gates, eager to see his family.  
  
As he strolled through the pine trees, following the path he knew would lead him to Dill's house, he breathed deeply and enjoyed the fact that for once it was a beautiful sunny day. Every other time he'd been here the rain had been relentless. Ty smiled to himself - he couldn't wait to see the look on Dill's face. Hell, he couldn't wait to hold her in his arms and kiss her soundly.  
  
Nearing the house, he heard laughter and the sound of childish chatter. Hurrying, he found himself confronted by a blonde haired child toddling around the side of the cabin. He stopped, realising that this was one of his sons. It took him only a moment to recognise that it was Cameron.  
  
Dropping his bag and kneeling down, he smiled at the toddler. "Hey, Cameron." he whispered.  
  
The big blue eyes stared at him for a moment, then a wide smile appeared and the boy launched himself at him, laughing.  
  
"Cameron McQueen, just you get your little self back here, you monkey!" Dill's voice could be heard getting closer as she came after her son.  
  
McQueen stood, holding his young son, who wasted no time in pulling at his father's dog tags. "Hey, Dill." he said as she rounded the corner.  
  
"Ty!" she squealed, launching herself at him the same way her young son had done just seconds before.  
  
McQueen pulled her in for a kiss, releasing her only when Cameron pulled his dog tags tight and said loudly, "Daddy."  
  
Dylan stared the little boy. "Well, I should have guessed." she laughed. "The first word he says, and it's Daddy!"  
  
"At least he knew who I was. Or does he say that to the postman too?" McQueen chuckled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
McQueen spent an entertaining afternoon getting to know his sons, catching up on all the things he'd missed. Much to Dylan's amusement, and McQueen's private hurt, Hamish had taken one look at the strange man smiling at him and burst into tears, running to be scooped up in his mother's arms. It had taken him lying on a blanket with both toddlers and reciting one of the stories he'd read onto a disc before Hamish realized who the stranger was. He immediately smiled and announced "Daddy!" at the top of his lungs, erasing the earlier hurt in McQueen's heart. Dylan had been forced to admit she'd been coaching him to say it for weeks.  
  
After helping the boys with their dinner later that evening, Dill had announced that Ty was going to bath them too. After a moment's consideration, he had decided that it would be easier for him to just get in the bath with them, as all three were covered in food. Although he wasn't exactly sure how the food had managed to get into his hair.  
  
After their bath Dylan wrapped the boys in towels and sat them on the floor. She leaned over McQueen as he sat, still in the bath. "God, Ty, what I wouldn't give to be able to get in there with you."  
  
"Later." he grinned. "Once the little guys are asleep." Pulling her down for a kiss, he moaned as she reached to gently run her hand across his chest, rubbing his nipples to hardness. "God, Dill, I've missed you so much."  
  
"And I've missed you." she mumbled as his hand slid under her shirt to knead her breasts. "I can't wait to get you alone."  
  
"I've been dreaming of nothing else for months." he whispered hoarsely, as her hand slipped lower to gently stroke his stomach for a moment before disappearing under the water, making him gasp as she began stroking his hardening cock. "Oh god, Dill, yes." he moaned, moving his legs to give her easier access.  
  
All further activities were pushed from their minds as Hamish started to wail, and Dylan turned to him. "Hamish McQueen! We have had this discussion before - if you insist on pulling Cameron's hair, he will bite you." She turned to McQueen, who lay back in the bath chuckling. "And you, flyboy, can get out of there and come read these two their bedtime story." At his raised eyebrow, she grinned wickedly. "This is where you learn all the fun parts of being a daddy. You do remember how to put on a nappy, I take it? And settle them to sleep? As I recall, you were damn good at it. So get your sexy butt out of that bath and come see to your sons, while I go see about something for us to eat."  
  
With a grin, Ty climbed out of the bath, and wrapping a towel round his waist, picked up Hamish and headed out of the room, calling over his shoulder. "You bring Cameron and show me where you want them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner, they lay stretched out on a sofa in front of the blazing log fire that he had insisted on starting, both of them content for the moment simply to hold each other.  
  
"How long do you have, Ty?" Dylan whispered, relaxing into his arms and enjoying the feeling of his body pressed against her.  
  
"Well, with the 2 days travelling at each end, I've got 26 days before I have to head back." he told her, as he bent his head to kiss her hair.  
  
"That long?" she whispered excitedly. "You'll be here for the boys' birthday! Oh, Ty, I'm so pleased about that. At least you won't miss every first thing they do. We missed you at Christmas. I asked Santa to send you home, but obviously I hadn't been a good enough girl" she laughed.  
  
Realizing he needed to be sure to thank Glen again, he sighed, "If I could have been here, I would have. You know that, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do. I knew it would be like this, Ty, but that doesn't stop me missing you." She wriggled in his arms until she was lying on top of him.  
  
"Will the boys wake up in the night?" he asked. "Or will we be undisturbed?" His hands slid underneath her shirt, stroking her bare back, before reaching up to undo her bra.  
  
"Oh, they'll sleep through. Cameron loves his sleep, but Hamish will be awake at 5.30, demanding a little milk." Dill sighed as he began to edge her shirt up her body, trying to gain access to her breasts. "Let me just take it off." she whispered, climbing off him.  
  
Standing in front of the fire, she slowly removed all her clothing before kneeling down and reaching for his pants. He eased his hips up as she slowly slid them down his thighs. His underwear followed. As she very slowly pulled his socks from his feet, he pulled his shirt over his head and flung it to the floor, reaching for her, to pull her back to him. The sight of her small firm body lit by the fire hardened his rising cock.  
  
"Come here, Dill." he whispered. "I want you now."  
  
"So I see." she chuckled, stroking his cock. She knelt on the floor next to him and slowly began to lick his length, swirling her tongue around the top while gently applying pressure with her hand to the base.  
  
"Dill. " he groaned, reaching for her head, trying to thrust into her mouth. "God, Dill. It's been so long. I'll come really quick."  
  
"That's ok, we have all night ahead of us." she told him before bending her head back to her task.  
  
Sucking him into her mouth, she gently scraped her teeth along the sensitive skin, and sucked him hard. Holding his hips with her hands to prevent him bucking too much, she gently licked and suckled on him until he was writhing underneath her. His hands clenched her hair as he desperately tried to thrust as hard as he could into her mouth. Very gently she applied a finger to his tight opening, stopping as he moaned louder. She then started again slowly, but persistently, to stroke inside him, searching for just the right spot to make him come. It didn't take long. He was writhing and mumbling incoherently under her mouth as he finally began to buck upwards, his orgasm overtaking him and filling her mouth. She waited until he'd stopped thrusting, and sucking him clean, began to gently stroke his chest and stomach, following each touch of her hand with a kiss and a lick, until she'd worked her way to his mouth.  
  
"God, Ty, I'd almost forgotten just how delicious you really are." she whispered before gently kissing him, her tongue seeking entry into his mouth.  
  
Ty responded eagerly, sucking her tongue into his mouth, tasting every inch of her. He tasted himself on her mouth as his hands ran up and down her body. McQueen rolled from the sofa onto the floor, and pulling her down with him, began to kiss and lick at her neck and throat. His hands again found her breasts, kneading them and rolling her nipples in his fingers until they were hardened nubs. He stopped, feeling wetness on his fingers he looked down.  
  
"It's milk, Ty. Hamish is still feeding a little in the mornings. It won't hurt you." Dill whispered.  
  
He bent his head and began to lavish his attention on her breasts, licking and nibbling her nipples until finally he lowered his head and began to suckle. The sensation of his strong suckling made her shudder. Ty continued to suckle her whilst sliding a hand down her body to her hot wet centre. Slipping two fingers inside her, he matched his thrusts to each suckle on her breast, his fingers finding the right spot to have her moaning his name and thrusting her hips upwards as her climax built. He stopped suckling her breast just long enough for her to grab his head and try to push him downwards, before he resumed his attack on her other breast. Removing his fingers and positioning himself between her thighs, he pushed his length inside her easily, and began to build to a hard and fast rhythm as she wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him on, her hands kneading his firm buttocks, pushing him into her.  
  
The combination of his suckling and the fast and furious pace they'd set soon had her shuddering uncontrollably as her orgasm hit and her body began to buck wildly up to meet his. The tightening of her muscles on his cock sent him over the edge shortly afterwards. Only then did he stop his attack on her breasts, slowly licking his lips, removing all traces of her breast milk. He gently stroked her shuddering body until she had calmed, and then gathering her into his arms, he carried her into the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. Climbing in beside her, he pulled her to him, pulled the duvet over them both and settled down to sleep, while she snuggled into his arms with a contented sigh.  
  
This time it was he who'd never been happier. ~~~~~~~~ 


	3. 3

Title: War and Peace: Invitro Style. Author: Geek Rating: NC-17 This story contains sex - don't say you didn't know! Disclaimer:  
  
The characters and situations of the TV program "SPACE: Above and Beyond" are the creations of Glen Morgan and James Wong, Fox Broadcasting and Hard Eight Productions, and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended. Dylan Mackenzie belongs to me.  
  
Once again - MANY THANKS to Karen, she's the bestest beta ever, and Vasalysa - who showed me the dark side!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moira let herself in by the back door. It was only 7am, but she knew Dill and the boys would be up. Surprised at finding no signs of life, she went from the kitchen to the living room, missing the clothing by the sofa. She headed for the boy's room first, but seeing their cots empty, she went to Dill's room. Still not hearing anything, she opened the door.  
  
The sight that greeted her made her anything but happy. Dill and Ty were fast asleep. Ty was on his back with Dill snuggled up to him, while Cameron slept snuggled on his chest, held firmly in place by his father's arm. Hamish slept snuggled into his mother, his mouth still firmly wrapped around her nipple. Moira closed the door carefully and stalked away, furious that once again her daughter had neglected to tell her that her damned tank was coming to visit.  
  
Searching the kitchen for a pen and paper to leave a note, she looked up as McQueen came into the kitchen wearing just a pair of black sweatpants, pulling a t-shirt over his head. He smiled at her despite the look she gave him.  
  
"Good morning." he said, reaching for the kettle. As he filled it, he turned to her. "Coffee?"  
  
"No thank you. I was just leaving!" she snapped.  
  
"You're here early." he said, putting the kettle on to boil and rummaging for cups.  
  
Watching him search the cupboards, she scowled. He doesn't belong here, she thought. He doesn't even know where anything is. Moira stepped forward.  
  
"Here, let me do that." she said coldly. "I was going to leave Dylan a note." she told him as she found the mugs. "Coffee's in the fridge, coffee pot in the cupboard behind you."  
  
As he turned to fetch the coffee and the pot he told her, "I heard you closing the door. It must have given you quite a surprise seeing me with Dill and the boys."  
  
"She really shouldn't let the boys sleep in the bed with her. She'll get them into bad habits." Moira said, sitting down at the table.  
  
McQueen stood, arms folded across his chest, leaning back onto the counter. She glanced at him. He has no right to be so relaxed in Dill's house, she thought, mentally cursing him and wishing him away. So busy was she with her own thoughts, his words barely registered on her.  
  
"That's my fault. When Hamish woke up wanting to be fed, I brought both of them into bed with us. I want to spend as much time with them as I can while I'm here. So I'm sorry, Mrs Mackenzie, but you'll just have to indulge me while I'm here."  
  
"Moira." she snapped. "My name is Moira. You don't need to keep calling me Mrs Mackenzie - you are married to my daughter, after all."  
  
McQueen smiled to himself as he made the coffee with the now boiled kettle. "Are you sure you wouldn't like some coffee.Moira?"  
  
She sighed, realizing it was ridiculous to continue refusing when it was ready. "Yes, thank you. I'll have a cup - black, no sugar."  
  
"That's another thing we have in common, aside from Dill." he chuckled, enjoying the fact that she seemed uncomfortable. "We like our coffee the same way. If I'm going to call you Moira, you'd better call me TC. I think Dill's getting fed up with hearing me called 'that damn tank' all the time." He sat at the table, passing Moira her coffee.  
  
Moira sat and stared at him. Despite the 'blank tank' look he gave her, she could see laughter in his eyes. "Damn you to hell and back, McQueen." she spat. "Why couldn't you leave her alone? Why did you pick on Dill? Look what you've done to her!"  
  
He looked surprised. "What have I done to her? I fell in love with her, hard as that is for you to understand. But it's true. And she fell for me. We had two great kids, and we got married. Ok - maybe it should have been the other way around, but we weren't expecting the boys to come along. I don't see how that qualifies as picking on her, because quite frankly, Moira, Dill has been a willing participant in the whole affair." He stopped to sip his coffee.  
  
"I wanted more for my daughter - a real career, not just marriage and children. I wanted her to show everyone that being a tank brat doesn't hinder you. doesn't mean you can't go far in your chosen profession." Moira said, staring at the coffee mug in her hand. "Now look at her. Stuck with two tank brats of her own. she'll never go any further in her career."  
  
Putting his coffee down, he leaned back in the chair. "What career was that Moira? Because frankly, all she ever did was work with the pre- schoolers here. And there's nothing stopping her doing that now. Hell, she could do that anywhere." Ty saw the look that crossed her face at his words. "That's what this is all about, isn't it? The fact that I might take her away from here. That's it, isn't it? That's what you're holding against me. It's not just the fact that I'm a tank, is it?"  
  
Moira sighed. "Yes. Are you happy now? That's what you wanted to hear, isn't it? Yes, I don't want you taking her or the boys away. And the fact that you're a tank irritates the hell out of me." She stared him straight in the eye. "To be honest, I thought you'd run a mile when you found she was pregnant. I could see the same thing happening to her that happened to me, and I didn't want that for my daughter. But you didn't run away. You married her." She gave him a small smile. "I should thank you for that at least, and for the boys. They truly are a delight. You should be proud - you have two beautiful sons."  
  
"And a beautiful wife that I love very much." he smiled back. "You know, the first time I came here, I asked Dill to move to Loxley. But she refused. I respected her for that. I still do." McQueen shifted in his seat. "But assuming I survive this war." he faltered at the startled look on her face. "Which I intend to do my damnest to make sure I do, by the way. But I'm a soldier. That's all I know how to be. I'll still be a Marine. And no doubt, as a married one, I'll be assigned a job at a base somewhere. I know you won't like it, but I will want my family with me. I'm sorry Moira, but that's how it has to be. Of course, there's nothing I can do about being a tank." He grinned at her.  
  
Moira sighed. "I know that.TC. But I don't have to like it. You being a tank, or the fact that you'll be taking my family away from me." Again, she gave him a small smile. "I'll just have content myself with the knowledge that you love them as much, if not more, than I do."  
  
He reached across the table and touched her hand. "Rest assured, I'll take good care of them. I swear."  
  
"I know you will."  
  
She was interrupted by the arrival of her two young grandsons, bursting through the door. Unsure who he wanted to go to first, Hamish sat himself down and began to wail. Cameron headed straight for his father, lifting his arms up to be picked up.  
  
"Well, we can see just who's a daddy's boy, can't we?" Moira laughed as McQueen scooped his son up onto his lap. "Come to grandma, Hamish." she called, holding her hands out to him.  
  
"Guess what, mother?" Dill said, following the boys into the kitchen. She laughed, seeing McQueen's nose twitch. "Ooh, he's a stinky, alright. I thought I'd leave that for you. I mean, you have months of stinkies to catch up on! Mother, Cameron said his first word yesterday. He took one look at this handsome hunk here," she gave McQueen a kiss and turned to her mother, "and said 'Daddy'. Isn't that great!"  
  
Moira laughed out loud as McQueen blushed, embarrassed at being kissed in front of her. He rose to his feet, Cameron in his arms. "If you ladies will excuse us, I believe this young man and I have a mission to attend to."  
  
"And after him, you can do Hamish too." Dill called him.  
  
"What am I, your personal slave?" he griped with a smile. "All I've done since I got here is change nappies, feed them, bath them and put them to bed!"  
  
"Excuse me, Colonel sir! What do you think I've been doing this past year? You have months of catching up to do, especially with the stinkies. Go on, get your behind out of here, or there's no dessert for you tonight!" Dill slapped his behind as he passed her. "That's it - know your place, man!" she laughed.  
  
Moira stood. "I think I'll go. I don't want to get in your way. Dylan, would you pop over later? There's something I'd like to talk to you about." At Dill's nod, she smiled. "Good. Bye-bye, Hamish." she said, handing him to his mother. "Goodbye, TC." she called.  
  
"Goodbye, Moira!" came his voice from the boy's room.  
  
Dill raised her eyebrows. "Mother! You're being civil to him.are you sure you're not ill?"  
  
"We've come to an understanding.I think." her mother said, before disappearing through the back door.  
  
"Ty, what have you done with my mother?" Dill called. "Because that was definitely not her!"  
  
Coming back into the room and handing her Cameron, he chuckled. "That's between me and her. Now give me the other stinky boy. I'm ready for him. After this, Chig spooge is nothing!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Helping him get the boys strapped into their car seats, Dill asked, "Are you sure you know what you're doing? You have the list? Remember to get a trolley with two seats, and don't let Hamish out of it - he moves so fast he'll be gone before you realise it."  
  
Grinning, McQueen turned to her. Pulling her in for a kiss, he laughed. "Yes, I have the list, and no ma'am, I won't let him out of the trolley. Relax Dill. If I can deal with Hawkes, how difficult can grocery shopping with these two be? Go on, you'll be late. We'll see you at lunchtime."  
  
"I'm sorry I have to work today. If I'd known you were coming, I could have arranged things. But I'll do that today. Are you sure about doing this? You hate shopping, Ty. I could go later."  
  
"I'm sure between us, the boys and I will manage." Ty laughed. "It makes sense for us to go now. You're busy this morning, and we can go see your father after lunch. He can't wait to see the boys. Now go, we'll see you later." He kissed her soundly, enjoying the way she melted into his arms. Climbing into her car, told her, "You know, your mother's choice of number plates. she does have a sense of humour."  
  
Dill laughed as he drove away, watching the black Range Rover, with it's 'MCQ X 4' plate, as it headed out of sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
His first hurdle came in getting both boys out of the car without one of them wandering off while he unstrapped the other. Having managed that, he then had to keep them under control while he found a shopping cart and got them into it. Cameron, of course, sat placidly watching, while his brother pitched a fit, screaming and keeping his body rigid. McQueen began to wonder how he was going to get him in without breaking something. He finally settled for allowing Hamish to stand in the cart, hoping that once he'd calmed down he could get him in the seat. Now feeling highly self- conscious, and aware that he was being stared at by the mainly female shoppers, he rummaged in his pocket for the list Dill had given him.  
  
"Okay, boys, mom has fruit top of the list. So what fruit do you want?" he asked, as they approached the display. McQueen made his selection, smiling broadly as he placed 3 cartons of raspberries in the cart. "Those are for mommy, guys, so hands off."  
  
As he wandered around the store collecting the things on his list, Ty found that he was enjoying himself immensely. No matter what he said to the boys, they laughed at him. Hamish was announcing to the world, and to every little old lady that he saw, that this was daddy, which got him endless smiles from the other shoppers.  
  
Cameron, meanwhile, was amusing himself by eating the French bread McQueen had placed too close to him. "Hey, little guy, don't eat all the bread. Mommy will kill me if you don't eat your lunch!" Ty laughed.  
  
Cameron just grinned at him, his mouth full, offering him the remains of his handful of bread. "For me? No thanks, buddy, I already ate." McQueen smiled, looking at the crushed up crumbs in the chubby hand.  
  
Cameron's face fell and his lip trembled. Panicked at the thought that now Cameron was going to start screaming, Ty relented. "You know what? Suddenly I'm starved." he said, reaching to take the crumbs. Cameron, however, had other ideas, and Ty found himself standing there for several minutes while Cameron fed him with crumb after crumb, a bit at a time. Cameron, having finally finished, gave him a huge smile. Unable to resist, McQueen found himself kissing both boys and tickling them until they were chuckling loudly. "God, I'm so lucky to have you two." he told them. He jumped as a voice spoke behind him.  
  
"Oh, look at you, with two such lovely wee ones." It was a little grey- haired old lady, smiling up at him. "And the image of you, they are. I've watched you doing your shopping, young man. I think they're two very lucky boys to have such a fine father. Now get along with you and finish your shopping."  
  
He stared at her, feeling himself blushing as she turned and walked away. He'd not thought about how he must look, talking to the boys as he shopped. And hell. had she watched Cameron feeding him that bread? He grabbed the cart and headed for the next thing on his list.  
  
Turning into the aisle, he stopped and stared. "I am so glad mommy wrote exactly what brand of diapers to buy. Did you guys know there were so many different types? I sure as hell didn't!"  
  
Parking the cart and the boys, he wandered up and down, trying to find the brand Dylan had written on the list. Finally having found them, he returned to the cart to find that Hamish was thoroughly enjoying himself rubbing the raspberries into Cameron's hair.  
  
"Hamish! What in the hell are you doing?" he yelled, making both boys jump. They took one look at his face and both began to wail. Sighing to himself, he picked Hamish up and sat him properly in the seat, wiped Cameron's face with his sleeve, and headed for the checkout. All of a sudden shopping wasn't so much fun anymore.  
  
McQueen gave the checkout girl an icy glare as she opened her mouth to comment on the state of Cameron. His blonde hair now was bright red in places, complete with raspberry pulp in his ears. Thinking better of it, she left him to pack in peace. or as peaceful as it was going to get with both boys howling their heads off.  
  
By the time he'd reached the car, unpacked the shopping, and strapped both boys in, Ty was ready for a stiff drink. Climbing into the car, he rummaged in the bag Dill had given him. He found the two beakers and a biscuit for each of the boys, telling himself that next time he'd make sure he packed some for himself. He felt like he needed emergency rations too. Handing the food and drink to the screaming boys had the result he'd hoped for. Ty sat back in his seat with a sigh as both boys immediately began to eat their biscuits. How on earth did Dill cope, he wondered. His admiration for her was immense.  
  
Glancing in the mirror, he ruefully looked at Cameron's hair. "Ok, buddy, it's in the bath for you when we get back."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
After her morning at the pre-school, Dylan was ready for the cup of tea her mother placed in front of her. "Ok, mother, what was it you wanted to talk to me about this morning?" she asked. "I don't have long. Ty promised to make lunch, and we're going out this afternoon."  
  
"It's about your grandfather. You know that he left you a trust fund?" At Dill's nod, she carried on. "Well, you don't get it until you're 30. But I think you need to know that when you do get it." Moira paused awkwardly, and paced the room, not looking at Dill sitting on the sofa.  
  
"When I get it, what, mother?" Dill asked, looking at her watch. She was hungry, and for more than just lunch.  
  
"After the war, the likelihood is that as a married officer, TC will get a posting to a base somewhere." her mother said in a rush. Ignoring Dill's surprised look, she hurried on. "He'll want you to take the boys and go to him. He's told me so himself. You need to know.." Moira took a deep breath. "Your grandfather's money will mean you won't have to live on base in officer's quarters. You'll be able to afford to buy yourselves a home somewhere - somewhere very nice."  
  
"Mother! Are you telling me grandfather left me a lot of money?" Dill asked, confused.  
  
"Dylan, how do you think I financed this place? Who do you think financed it? Your grandfather was furious that I'd gotten myself pregnant. And by a tank, especially. He told me never to darken his door again." Her mother sighed. "And then you were born. He sent me a cheque, to start this place, and told me he'd started you a trust fund. He couldn't bear the thought of his granddaughter going without anything she might need. He financed this whole place, and continues to do so through the money he left me when he died."  
  
"So grandpa Mackenzie was a rich man?" Dill asked.  
  
"Rich?" Moira laughed. "Oh, Dylan, you have no idea! Grandpa Mackenzie made whiskey. There'll always be demand for that, especially in times of war. Mackenzies have been distilling since the 1800's. Your trust fund runs well into six figures. With interest alone, it'll be seven figures by the time you turn 30. Should TC decide he wants to leave the military, he wouldn't need to work again."  
  
Dylan sat back in the sofa, taking in her mother's words. "Why are you telling me this? Why now? I don't get the money until I turn 30 - that's 2 years away. So why tell me this now?"  
  
"I just thought you should know." Moira said, finally sitting down.  
  
Dylan looked thoughtful. "You want me to persuade him to come here after the war's over, don't you? You want us to carry on living here." She stared at her mother. "I can't do that, mother. Ty is a marine, with a capital M. It's his life - it's what he knows how to be. I couldn't expect him to stop being who he is, just to please you. I'm sorry mother, but I won't do that to him." Her daughter stood. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm hoping he'll have made me some lunch. I'm starving."  
  
As she turned and walked from the room, her mother called, "Think about it, Dylan. That's all I'm asking - think about it!"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Opening the back door, Dill groaned at the sight that greeted her. Instead of a lovely lunch waiting for her, the kitchen was a mess. Pans, bowls and plates were strewn across the counter, while breadcrumbs crunched under her feet as she walked. She could faintly hear Ty's voice and headed in that direction, not happy at all. Dill paused when she realised he was in the boys room.and her bad mood evaporated when she realised he was softly singing to them. Knowing that he would be embarrassed if he knew she was there, she quietly headed back to the kitchen and began clearing up.  
  
A little while later he joined her there, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck as she washed the dishes. "I was hoping to do that before you got back. Sorry." he whispered, gently kissing her neck. "The boys are asleep. They've had lunch and a bath."  
  
"A bath?" she asked, leaning back into his arms.  
  
"I bought you some raspberries. Cream too.but Hamish decided they'd look better on Cameron. I've washed his hair, but it's still pink in places." Ty smiled, turning her around to face him. "I wanted to surprise you." he blushed. "I wanted to be your trifle."  
  
"Except now Cameron's wearing it." she laughed. "You know I don't need raspberries for you to be my trifle." she sighed. "Let's get this place cleaned up, and have some lunch... you may not be, but I'm famished. I could eat a horse, and his jockey too!" Dill grinned at him. "And if the boys are still asleep afterwards, well. maybe we'll get dessert, too."  
  
Ty smiled broadly. "I made us a salad for lunch. Is that ok? It's in the fridge keeping cool. It won't take long to eat."  
  
"Well, don't just stand there then grinning like a fool then - grab a broom and sweep this floor. Where did all these crumbs come from?" she asked, turning back to finish the dishes in the sink.  
  
"That'd be Cameron. He ate the top of the French Bread while we were still shopping." Ty told her, taking a broom out of the cupboard and starting to sweep. "And Hamish screamed when I tried to sit him in the cart. I had to let him stand in it instead - that's how Cameron ended up with pink hair. Hamish found the raspberries while I was finding the diapers." McQueen laughed, shaking his head. "And to think a little old lady complimented me on what fine sons I have."  
  
"Ty." Dill started hesitantly. Having finished the dishes, she turned to face him. "My mother wanted to talk to me. that's why I'm late for lunch."  
  
"I know." he told her, not liking the frown on her face. "What's up now?  
  
"Well, she was telling me about the trust fund my grandfather set up for me." Dill hurried on, wanting to get it over with quickly. "It turns out that he was a very rich man. Ty, she wants us to carry on living here after the war's over. She said there'd be enough money for you not to have to work - that you could leave the military." At the look on his face, she continued. "I told her that I wouldn't ask you to do that. You're a soldier. I knew that when I met you. I know it still. Ty, whatever you want to do after this war is fine by me. I'll happily bring the boys to Loxley, or wherever, to be with you. Of course, then they'll grow up with the wrong accent. but I guess there's a cloud in every sky!" she added with a grin.  
  
"I couldn't do that, Dill. I couldn't live off you for the rest of my life." McQueen stopped sweeping and leaned on the broom, a frown on his face. "I am a soldier, Dill. You're right. It's all I know how to be. well, that and mining. But I sure as hell am not going back to that!"  
  
"I would never ask you to. Just like I would never ask you to leave the Corps. It's your life, it comes first. I KNOW that, Ty, and I don't expect anything different. Anyway, I want the boys to be proud of you." Dill walked over to him, and kissed him. "So I expect you to retire at a ripe old age, a General, at the very least!"  
  
Ty grinned. "Can you imagine that? A tank General! Somehow, I don't see it." he sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if I'll even make a full Colonel."  
  
"You will, my love, you will." Dylan told him. "Hell, the buggers should have done it after you lost your leg. When they do, the boys and I are going to be so proud of you. Now come on, let's get finished here so we can eat." With a wink, she added, "And have a little fun."  
  
They finished tidying up. McQueen retrieved the salad he'd made and they sat and ate peaceably together, until Dill, having kicked her shoes off, began to run her foot up and down his leg under the table. Retaliating, he kicked his shoes off and did the same to her. Only his foot crept up to her thigh, and further, making her squirm as she ate.  
  
"Tyrus McQueen! You are a bad, bad man." Dill laughed.  
  
"Hey, you started it!" he chuckled, doing it again.  
  
Fidgeting in her seat, Dylan protested, "I only ran my foot up to your knee!"  
  
"Only because your legs can't reach any higher!" he laughed. "If you had longer legs, you would have."  
  
"Damn you, McQueen! Why do you have to be right all the time?" she giggled.  
  
"Me? Why do I have to be right all the time? Well, if that isn't the pot calling the kettle!" he exclaimed with a laugh.  
  
"Are you calling me bossy? Are you saying I'm a bossy boots?" Dill tried to sound indignant, but her giggling wasn't helping.  
  
"Would I say that? Never! Who had me feeding and bathing babies before I'd even been here more than a couple of hours? It's been an endless round of 'Here, Ty, he's stinky - change his diaper', or 'Give the boys their food, Ty', not forgetting 'Oh, Ty, you can give them a bath for me'." he laughed. "So you tell me who's the bossy boots."  
  
"Oh, be quiet, smart arse!" she giggled. "Are you finished? Because I'm ready for dessert." The look she gave him let him know that he was dessert.  
  
"Yes I'm finished." he told her. "Let me check on the boys. We don't want to disturb them, do we?" he smirked.  
  
"Well, if you wouldn't make so much noise!" Dill giggled again.  
  
McQueen looked at her, astounded. "Me? It's you, girl, who makes the noise!"  
  
"Well, you make me make noise." she responded, as they headed towards the bedroom. Ty stopped to look in on the boys and close their bedroom door. "You know, you really are a natural. They love you to bits already, and really, they only just met you yesterday." Dill told him.  
  
"Well, you know I thought I'd never have any." he whispered, backing her into their bedroom. "I consider myself the luckiest man on earth to have them."  
  
"God, Ty, I want you so much." Dylan whispered, her hands reaching out to pull him down onto the bed with her. "Stop talking and make love to me. It's been far too long."  
  
"Since last night?" he chuckled, his hands sliding under her shirt gently tracing circles on her stomach, as he lay on the bed next to her.  
  
"You know what I mean." she gasped, as his fingers found their way up to her breasts. "What do you want me to do, beg?"  
  
"Well, now you mention it." he whispered, as he slowly undid her shirt buttons. Kissing her stomach and breasts, he started to push the shirt off her.  
  
Unable to wait, Dill took matters into her own hands. Sitting up, she pushed him onto his back and straddled his thighs. She shrugged off her shirt and reached around to undo her bra, watching his face as he focussed on her breasts. "So, flyboy, you like what you see?" At his nod, she lowered herself until her breasts were in his face. "Better?"  
  
"Oh, yes." he groaned, lifting his head to suck a nipple into his mouth. He reached up to pull Dill close to him, his arms around her back, gently massaging her shoulders as he suckled on her.  
  
"For someone who had to be persuaded to do that in the first place, you sure do like it." she moaned, the intensity of his mouth on her making her shudder, causing her to grind her hips onto his crotch. She could feel his arousal through his jeans.  
  
"Oh god, Dill." he moaned, releasing her nipple. "I think I'm going to be begging you in a minute." He smiled at her. "And yes, I do love sucking your breast. It tastes so damn good."  
  
Kissing him, her hands began to work their way down his body to his pants, undoing the button and slowly releasing the zipper. Gently, she eased her hand inside, taking his hardening cock in one hand, very gently pumping him, as her other hand tugged his clothes down his thighs. He surrendered to her hands, his need too great to do anything else. He unbuttoned his shirt, allowing her access to his chest. Dill broke the kiss so she could instead kiss and lick her way down to his thighs. Pulling his jeans and underwear completely off, she kissed her way back up his leg to his prominent erection.  
  
As she took him into her mouth, he almost bucked off the bed. Her hands held him down as she increased her pace, sucking him hard. Gently sucking on his tip, she licked him lightly before again sucking him hard, her teeth gently scraping on his flesh. Unable to hold himself back, he reached for her. Pulling her up to him, he clamped his mouth on hers. Ty savagely forced his tongue into her mouth and flipped them over, so that she was underneath him.  
  
Drawing a breath, he grinned at her. "I bought something else, too." Reaching over to the bedside table, he showed her the condoms he'd bought. "I guess we need to be careful."  
  
Taking them from his hand, Dill threw the pack across the room. "Not right now, we don't. Now, are you just gonna lay there, or are you going to make love to me, like a good husband should?"  
  
Needing no more encouragement, he slid himself inside her and began to thrust, even as her legs wrapped around him and her hips came up to meet him. Bending his head, he once again took her breast into his mouth, licking across her nipple. He gently blew on it to bring it to hardness, causing her to moan each time he did it, before his mouth once again completely engulfed it, sucking hard.  
  
Her hands gripped his shoulders. Ty could feel her fingers digging into his flesh as she writhed underneath him from the sensation he caused. He could hear her moaning his name as he pumped harder into her. Feeling her body begin to shudder, he slid a hand down to her clit, making her gasp loudly as it pushed her over the edge and her orgasm hit, her body jerking and shaking with the force of it. Her muscles tightening around him, and the feel of her hot fluids brought him to the edge, and with a final thrust, he collapsed on top of her, gasping for breath.  
  
They lay for a moment or two, their damp heads next to each other, before he managed to gather the strength to roll off her. Wrapping her in his arms, he pulled the covers over them and kissed her forehead softly. "I'm sorry, Dill - that was fast and furious. I wanted us to take our time." he whispered.  
  
"It's been 9 months, Ty. Of course it's going to be like that for a while. But that's ok, we'll calm down." she answered with a chuckle.  
  
"I guess so." he sighed. "But Dill, why did you throw the condoms away? What if you got pregnant again?"  
  
"Would it be the end of the world?" she whispered.  
  
Ty lay there silently for a moment, and then asked, "You want more children?"  
  
She could feel the tenseness in his body. "Well, if it happened, I'd be happy. I'd like to have lots of babies for you Ty,. and you did say you found me sexy when I was pregnant."  
  
"Dill, I don't know if that's a good idea. We have the boys, do we really need any more?" he asked hesitantly, his mind filling with images of rose covered cottages and hordes of kids.  
  
She looked up at him. "You don't want any more, is that what you're telling me?"  
  
"I don't know, Dill." Ty looked at her, and she saw fear in his eyes. "What if I can't love them all?"  
  
She hugged him tight. "Oh, you foolish man. Of course you can! You love the boys, don't you? And Me? And Glen? And the 58th? There's always room for more love in your heart. Look, let's just wait and see, shall we? After all, it might not happen. But I would truly like to have more children with you, Ty. If you want to, too."  
  
He sighed. How could he honestly deny her? After all, he was hardly here. All she had was the boys. Maybe she was right. Maybe he did have more room in his heart than he realised. He kissed her hair. "Fine. If it happens, it happens. If not. well, then we have the boys."  
  
"Oh, Ty, I love you so much, it hurts." Dill sighed, snuggling up to his chest.  
  
"Mmmmm." he whispered. "Me too, Dill. Me too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. 4

Title: War and Peace: Invitro Style. Author: Geek Rating: NC-17 This story contains sex - don't say you didn't know! Disclaimer:  
  
The characters and situations of the TV program "SPACE: Above and Beyond" are the creations of Glen Morgan and James Wong, Fox Broadcasting and Hard Eight Productions, and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended. Dylan Mackenzie belongs to me.  
  
Once again - MANY THANKS to Karen, she's the bestest beta ever, and Vasalysa - who showed me the dark side!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dill and her father sat in chairs in the late afternoon sunshine, talking and watching McQueen roll around on the lawn in front of them, playing with his young sons. They'd arrived at Dill's fathers' cottage later than planned, as the boys had slept until well after lunch.  
  
"You know, Dill," her father said, "no one would believe me if I told them about this." He pointed to McQueen. "TC has a reputation for being so stiff and formal that scuttlebutt says he has a rod up his behind."  
  
"Oh, I know exactly what you mean. He was like that when we first met. Took me a little by surprise when I found out just what a softy he really is." Dill laughed.  
  
"I heard that!" came a voice from the lawn. "I'll have you know I am not a softy. Am I, Cameron?" he asked the youngster currently crawling all over him.  
  
"No, of course you're not, Ty!" Dill laughed. "You're a rough and tough marine, a life taker, and a heartbreaker. So," she grinned wickedly, "if I sent those photos I took of you in the bath with the boys, to your kids, it wouldn't phase you at all, would it?" She laughed out loud at his immediate blush.  
  
"You wouldn't!" he whispered.  
  
Her father laughed. "Next time I hear anything about how uptight you are, TC, or what a tyrant you are, I am going to think of you laying there with Cameron bouncing on your stomach and Hamish pulling your hair, and laugh my head off!"  
  
"We don't need to listen to this, do we guys?" McQueen chuckled. "Ignore them - they'll go away soon." he told Cameron, who by now was laying on him, trying to pull his ears off.  
  
Dill and her father sat and laughed, watching him fighting off the hands of the toddlers as they grabbed his hair, his nose, his ears. and frequently trying out their few teeth on whatever body part they could get a hold of.  
  
Turning to Dill, her father asked her seriously, "So how did your mother take it, when she found out that TC was back?"  
  
"Well, she found out this morning." she smiled. "We weren't up like we usually are. So when she checked, she found Ty in bed with me." At his raised eyebrow, she chuckled. "No! Nothing like that.we were asleep and the boys were with us. When the boys woke me up, I found Mom and Ty having coffee in the kitchen, not arguing for a change. Apparently they've come to an 'understanding'."  
  
"I'm glad." Thomas told her. "You shouldn't have to be a go between for your mother and your husband." He paused, adding, "Have you told her about me yet?"  
  
"No, dad, not yet." Dill saw his frown. "I will, I promise. But I'm scared of how she'll react. She'll blame Ty, I know she will. I just want her to get used to the idea of him being around again before I hit her with you."  
  
"She has to know sometime, Dill." Thomas told her softly.  
  
"I know." she sighed. "But she'll drag out all the old bitterness again. I'll be forced to listen while she tells me what a downright lying, cheating scumbag you are, how she hopes you're dead, and she's glad I never met you." Dill looked at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "I've heard nothing else since I met Ty. And if it's not you, it's Ty she's sniping at. For four years I've heard it, day in and day out. At some point she always has to have a snipe, and it's wearing me down. That's why I want to wait a little while longer, until I know she's stopped sniping at Ty." She wiped at her eyes. "You have no idea what it's been like, listening to her day after day, sniping, always sniping at Ty, convinced that she could make me drop him. Like he was something I'd bought and needed to throw away because it was cheap rubbish."  
  
"Oh, Dill, I'm so sorry. I feel like this is all my fault." her father sighed. "I can understand you wanting to wait. But she'll be even more angry if she finds out how long it's been since we met, and that you been keeping it secret."  
  
"No, it's not you - it's her. I doubt if she even tried to find you herself. I'm sure she could have, if she'd wanted to, right before I was born. I mean, we found you, Iona and me. How much easier would it have been if she'd tried as soon as you disappeared?"  
  
"She was hurting, Dill. She thought I'd run away, remember?" He reached out and took her hand, watching her as she watched Ty and the boys investigating some daisies in the grass. "Let me get you a drink. The sun must be over the yard arm by now." Thomas gave her hand a squeeze as he called to McQueen, "TC...a scotch?" At his nod, he turned back to Dill, "And you, my dear?"  
  
"Oh, just some water please. I'm driving." Dill said with a smile, adding before he could go inside, "But when I thought Ty had run away, I went looking for him, even though I was hurting."  
  
Thomas sat back down. "Dill," he sighed, "even I can see that you're confident in your relationship with TC, and though you were worried about telling him when you were pregnant, those worries stemmed from Moira. You had faith in him, but you allowed yourself to listen to her words. When he misinterpreted what he saw, you realized he was hurting too, and you did something about it. You didn't just go home and carry on as if he never existed. You worked to ensure your family stayed a family, whole and complete. Yes, I know it was hard. I'm guessing it was for him, too. But you resolved it, despite your mother. Your mother is a different person though. She reacts differently. She thought I'd left her. Maybe she didn't love me enough to look for me - you'd have to ask her that. But she made her decision, and stuck by it. Respect her for that, Dill." He stood up and went to get the drinks.  
  
Dill sat staring into space, thinking, until she felt hands on her thighs, and looked down to see McQueen kneeling in front of her. "Has it really been that bad, Dill? Has she really been saying hateful things to you everyday?" At her nod, he scooted forwards and held her tight. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
  
"It's ok, Ty. You're not to blame. In a funny sort of way I understand why she does it, but it still hurts. Everyday I look at these boys and I see you, it reminds me of how much I love you. The little guys are my armour against her." Dill leaned into his arms, burying her head in his chest and breathing in the scent of him. It was easy to forget sometimes that his hearing was genetically enhanced.  
  
"Are those boys allowed to eat the flowers?" her father asked, as he set a tray down on the table close to them.  
  
McQueen jumped up quickly. "Hamish! No!" he yelled, as Hamish diligently fed the daisies to Cameron.  
  
At the tone of command in his voice, both boys began to cry.  
  
"Ty, they're babies, not marines! You don't need to frighten them out of their wits." Dill told him, getting up to scoop up Cameron. She soothed him in her arms while McQueen did the same to Hamish.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry, little guy." he whispered to Hamish, his voice soft and gentle as he sat on a garden chair, Hamish on his lap.  
  
"Here, have a drink and calm down." Thomas told him handing him his scotch. "I'm sure they'll recover."  
  
"Thanks Thomas." he said, taking a sip.  
  
"Thomas?" Dill queried.  
  
Both men chuckled. "We decided two Dylans was too confusing. And as TC calls you Dill, that was confusing too. So we agreed that he calls me Thomas instead." her father told her.  
  
"I see." she nodded, smiling indulgently at both of them as Cameron, having calmed down, began to settle himself in her lap. "These boys are getting tired. I think we should take them home and feed them, Ty."  
  
He nodded. "Judging by the way Hamish has finally stopped moving, I'd say you're right." Ty laughed. "Dinner and bed for you, young man." he told Hamish, tickling the boy's chin.  
  
Dill sat rocking Cameron on her lap. "Why don't you come for dinner tomorrow night, dad, and I'll invite mother too?" she asked.  
  
"Dill!" McQueen exclaimed. "You can't just spring him on her like that!"  
  
"That really would be unfair." her father told her.  
  
"But she wouldn't be able to shout and scream in case she woke the boys up. The worst she could do is walk out." Dill said reasonably. "After all, I sprung the boys on Ty."  
  
"Yeah, and look how that turned out!" McQueen laughed.  
  
"Yes, Ty, look at it. We got married and we have two lovely boys. It turned out badly, did it?" she asked irritably.  
  
"That's not what I meant, and you know it." he told her.  
  
"Now, now, children." Thomas chuckled. "Save the arguing until you get home, please. If that's how you want to do it, Dill, then ok. But don't blame me if it all goes horribly wrong." he laughed. "What time?"  
  
She thought for a moment. "Well, the boys should be asleep by 8. so 8pm, then?"  
  
"Ok. I'll be there at 20:00. Just promise me one thing." At her glance, he grinned. "You two better still be talking to each other when I arrive."  
  
McQueen laughed. "We will be, don't worry about that! Perhaps you could invite Iona too, Dill?" He finished his drink and stood up, Hamish on his hip. "Come on then, let's get these mini marines home. It'll be dark soon."  
  
With a smile, Dill got up too. "Ok, ok. We're coming, aren't we, Cameron? Bossy daddy!" She grinned at the sleepy boy in her arms. "I would invite Iona, but she told me Cooper has some leave, so she's going to spend some time with him. She leaves tonight."  
  
"Moira will love that - another tank about the place!" McQueen laughed.  
  
"That'll be my fault too." Dill sighed. "Ok then boys, let's say bye-bye to grandpa and let's get you home."  
  
Having strapped both boys into their seats, they waved good-bye to Thomas and headed for home.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The next evening Ty was walking on eggshells around Dill. He knew she was tense about the coming meeting between her mother and father, but there was little he could do to help her. All attempts to get her to laugh or to unwind had been rebuffed. Even when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, he could tell she was elsewhere. So he settled for just being there, handing her whatever she asked for as she prepared the dinner. doing whatever she asked of him.  
  
He'd fed, bathed and put the boys to bed, and was engaged in opening a bottle of wine as Moira arrived. Ty looked up as she came in through the back door as usual.  
  
"Moira." he said with a nod. "You're early. I thought it was 8, Dill said."  
  
"I asked mother to come at 7, Ty. I need to talk to her. Would you mind staying in here to keep your eye on the dinner while we talk?" Dill asked him, leading her mother to the living room.  
  
"Sure. Shall I bring you two a glass of wine?" At her nod he poured them some and followed them into the living room. Handing them the glasses, he headed back to the kitchen with a relieved sigh. He was glad that he didn't have to get involved.  
  
Dill stood, too nervous to sit. "Mother, you remember when you gave me the car and I told you about the optical disc player I had?" At Moira's nod, she carried on. "You asked me if there was anything else I needed to tell you." She took a deep breath. "Well there is. Frankly, there's no way to sugar coat it, so I'm just going to say it. When I went with Iona to see Ty and tell him about the babies. I didn't just go to see him. Iona and I.well, we ."  
  
"Come on, Dill, spit it out!" her mother said impatiently. "It can't be any worse than you marrying a tank."  
  
"Oh, it's worse, mother. much worse. I need you to keep calm and not fly off the handle or shout and wake the boys. Will you promise me you'll keep calm?"  
  
"Now I'm worrying." Moira told her, frowning. "I'll do my best, Dill. That's all I can offer."  
  
"Ok." Dill braced herself. "Iona and I, we found my father." She said it quickly, in the vain hope that maybe her mother wouldn't realise what she'd said.  
  
There was total silence, broken only by the faint sounds of McQueen moving around in the kitchen.  
  
"You did what?" her mother finally asked.  
  
"We found my father. I've seen him. He was at my wedding to Ty. We spent yesterday afternoon with him and he'll be here for dinner at 8." Dill's voice trembled as she spoke.  
  
Moira stood, her face showing her anger. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now." She headed towards the door. Turning, she added, "How could you do this to me, Dylan? How dare you!" She was gone before Dill had a chance to speak.  
  
Running after her Dill heard the door slam. She nearly fell over McQueen, who was picking himself up off the floor.  
  
"What the hell did you say to her, Dill? She came through here pushing me out of her way, calling me a stupid tank. And just shot through that door like the devil himself was at her heels."  
  
"I told her that I'd found dad, and that he was coming to dinner!" she cried, clinging to him.  
  
"Oh, Dill. You didn't really expect her to be happy about it, did you?" he asked, gently stroking her back as she trembled in his arms. "Sit down and have some more wine. You need to be calm when Thomas gets here. I'll go catch up with Moira. I'll see if she'll talk to me." Ty settled her at the table, fetched her wine glass and disappeared out the back door.  
  
McQueen ran along the path, searching for Moira, eventually finding her walking towards the loch. "Moira!" he called, as he caught up with her.  
  
Ignoring him, she carried on walking until she came to a seat overlooking the loch, where she sat down. "Go away. I really don't want to talk to you. Leave me alone." she snapped at him.  
  
Sitting beside her he sighed. "I know how you must feel."  
  
"How can you? How can you, a filthy tank, understand me?" she spat.  
  
"How do you think I felt when I saw Dill step off that transport?" he asked quietly. Ty knew she'd call him names. He was prepared for it and wouldn't let it anger him. "What I saw was the woman I trusted. loved. heavily pregnant. Now I knew I couldn't have children, so I knew they weren't mine. I felt anger, shame, and betrayal. Anger at Dill. How could she say one thing and do another? Shame, because I couldn't father children. And I felt betrayed by her. I thought she loved me, and here she was flinging her new relationship in my face for all the world to see. I think you must be feeling some of those things.betrayal at the very least."  
  
"Don't you dare try to presume you know how I feel. tank!" Moira snarled. "You have no idea."  
  
"You feel betrayed. I can see that. It's written all over your face." McQueen told her softly.  
  
"Get away from me, tank! Just go. leave me alone!"  
  
"Is that the best you can come up with, Moira? Tank?" Ty shook his head. "You're obsessed with it, aren't you?"  
  
She sat and fumed, ignoring him. If he wouldn't leave, then she wasn't going to waste her breath talking to him.  
  
"Do you have any idea why she chose to look for Thomas?" he asked her, staring up at the stars. "I'm sure you don't, but I do. Ever since she met me, you have done nothing but denigrate me. Every single day you've made a sarcastic comment about me being a tank. Well, Moira, I'm not a tank. I'm an invitro. And I take exception to you constantly making hateful remarks to my wife." He glanced at her. Even though she was staring out at the loch, Ty could tell she was listening. "Yes, Moira, my wife. Dill is my wife, mother to my children. She's not just your daughter, and she never was. She's always been Thomas's daughter too. Another 'damn tank'. You've made plain your dislike of invitros, so how do you think Dill feels? She's half invitro. Did it ever occur to you that she might think you hate her too?"  
  
Ty stopped. He needed to gather his thoughts for a second or two. When Moira made no comment, he carried on. "When she discovered she was pregnant, she was terrified of how I'd react, which is why she didn't tell me." he sighed. "But also she realised that she wanted her children to know about their family. All she'd ever had until she met me was you. You came with no family attached, and so did I. But there was someone else out there who was her family.her father. So when Iona offered to help her find him, she jumped at the chance. Not to hurt you, but because she needed to find him. She needed to meet him at least once, to see if he really was the worthless piece of shit you made him out to be. The man she found surprised the hell out of her, and she heard a very different story from him. Moira.even if he had turned out to be what you said he was, she still needed the closure. She would have done it one day. Having the boys only made it happen sooner."  
  
He sat and looked at her. Moira sat rigidly on the bench, not offering him a clue as to how she felt. Sighing, he continued. "Moira. Please.Dill needs you. She needs you as much as she needs him. Please come back with me. Meet him - he's a nice guy. Let him tell you what happened. why he went away. Please, Moira. It's dinner, that's all. Dill's not expecting the two of you to marry or anything. Hell, she's just so pleased to have you both. I know she should have told you earlier. It's unfair to have sprung it on you like this. I told her that. So did Thomas, but you know Dill. Stubborn as a tank." Ty heard her sigh, saw her body relax a little, and smiled to himself. "Please, Moira. come back. I know it'll be tough, but you can deal with tough. I mean, you set this place up after your father disowned you. I know it was all because of Thomas, but he deserves to have you hear his side. What are you afraid of? Yes, it'll bring back unpleasant memories. But you'll get closure too. You'll know why. Even after all these years, understanding why has got to help." He reached out to touch her arm. "Please, Moira. If not for Dill, for the boys. It'd be so good for them to have real grandparents.please. I know you're angry. I know you're hurting. I've been there. If anyone had said to me when I saw Dill step off that transport that I'd end up marrying her, I would have called him a liar. I was too hurt and too angry. My only thought was to rid myself of her as soon as possible." McQueen shook his head. "What a mistake that would have been. I can honestly say I never in my wildest dreams realised I could be so happy as having Dill and the boys makes me." He chuckled. "Dill says she wants more children. That scares me."  
  
Moira spoke at last. "Why?"  
  
"Why what?" Ty asked, shocked that she'd actually spoken. He'd got used to her silence.  
  
"Why does it scare you, TC. having more children?"  
  
He let out a deep breath. "Well, I guess it's because I don't know if I could love them the way I do the boys. And there's always the thought that if anything happened to me, Dill would be left with more children to look after alone."  
  
"She looks after these two alone. You're not here. How long will it be before they see you again? Another year?"  
  
"I honestly don't know." he whispered. "I do my best."  
  
"As to loving them. well, you care for your squadron, don't you? You have friends? I'm sure it wouldn't be an issue." Moira assured him.  
  
"Let's go back... please. Let's see if Thomas has arrived. You can do this, Moira. for the boys, and any other grandchildren we may present you with."  
  
"Okay." she sighed. "But I won't be pleasant company." she warned him. "It could get nasty."  
  
"That's ok." he chuckled. "At least you'd be there. Come on." He stood and crooked his elbow for her to hold.  
  
With a large sigh, she took his arm and they headed back to the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dill's father was there when they got back. The atmosphere all evening was cold and unfriendly. Moira took little part in the conversation, which tended to remain on subjects they could all discuss - the boys, the war, and the dinner Dill had prepared.  
  
McQueen noticed that that Moira didn't even look at Thomas once the entire evening, let alone speak to him. He sighed. He was no good at small talk himself, but he found himself trying desperately to fill in the silences. Ty wished they'd start shouting at each other and get it over with. What worried him most of all was that Dill was almost as quiet as her mother. He practically had to drag each and every word from her. It was a relief when he heard one of the boys crying. He was up and out of his seat before Dill had a chance to respond, leaving the three of them in stony silence at the table.  
  
Once he'd soothed Cameron back to sleep, he was tempted to stay there longer rather than endure the torture waiting for him in the kitchen. He took a few deep breaths and headed back. They were still sitting in silence.  
  
"Right." he said, sitting back down. "I've had about enough of this, and I can't stand it anymore. For god's sake, Moira, at least look at the man! Dill, this was your idea - start dealing with it! Thomas, tell her. Tell her why you left." Ty sat back in his seat and waited.  
  
No one even looked at him. "Right then." he said. "I'm not doing this." He got up and headed out the backdoor.  
  
The three round the table sat and stared at their plates.  
  
"I'm sorry I suggested it." whispered Dill. "I'm going to find Ty." She got up also and left.  
  
"Dylan!" her mother called after her, desperate not to be left alone with this man that she'd turned into a monster over the years.  
  
"I guess it's just you and me then, Moira." Thomas said with a grim smile.  
  
She looked at him for the first time that evening, surprised at how much like Dill he was. "She looks just like you." Moira whispered.  
  
"Indeed she does. That must have stuck in your craw over the years. Why did you tell her such horrible things about me? Was I really that bad?" he asked.  
  
"It would take far too long to explain." she sighed.  
  
"Well, I'm not going anywhere." he told her. "And we can't leave until they get back - mustn't leave the boys on their own." Thomas got up and collected the plates. "Dessert?" he asked her. "I made pecan pie. It was always your favourite as I recall."  
  
She tried not to smile. "I haven't eaten that in, well. nearly 30 years." she told him. "It was my favourite, yes. I stopped eating it after you. well, after you went away."  
  
"Has Dill told you anything?" he asked, setting a plate with some pie down in front of her.  
  
"No. I didn't know about you until this evening." Moira said, eating a small piece of pie.  
  
"I can see we have a lot to discuss." Thomas sighed, sitting down himself. "Ice-cream?" he offered.  
  
"We don't need to discuss anything. After tonight we need never see each other again." Moira told him.  
  
"Moira, we have a daughter and two beautiful grandsons. Do you even know who she's married to? The man is a legend in the corps. The best fighter pilot the corps ever had. The man who single handedly took on and took out Chiggy Von Richtofen." At her confused look, he grinned. "Ok, maybe you won't know about that. But believe me, that one action saved hundreds of lives. He's the highest ranked invitro in the corps - his knowledge of military history and tactics is so phenomenal that the bigwigs ask his advice. Hell, woman, he commands the 58th - The Wildcards. Don't tell me that they've never made it to the news. I know the Angry Angels did often enough. he's the last of the Angry Angels. The man is due your respect. And what do you do? You call him 'that damn tank'." He sat back and ate his pie.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me who he is." Moira told him angrily, glad that they weren't talking about themselves. "He's a tank, and I did not want my daughter marrying a bloody tank!"  
  
"He's not me, Moira. Stop taking it out on them - they don't deserve it. Look at them! They're happy in a way that we never were. that we never could have been. Even if I hadn't been transferred, I was still indentured. I couldn't have married you. It's more likely I would have been classified as faulty and ...terminated is I believe they word they used to use." Thomas sat back with a sigh. Well, at least we're not shouting, he thought.  
  
When Dill and Ty returned an hour later, they found them in the living room. They were talking quietly. Thomas had tried to explain why he'd never contacted her, why he'd suddenly disappeared, but Moira wasn't prepared to listen to him, and so an uneasy truce had been agreed on 'for the sake of the boys'.  
  
McQueen grinned. "I'll just check on the little guys." he said as Dill sat down next to her father.  
  
He was longer than he thought he'd be. On opening the door a familiar odour came to him. "Oh, guys." he whispered. "I'm sure you save the really stinky diapers for me."  
  
Half an hour later he emerged to find Dill alone and curled up asleep on the sofa. With a smile on his face he walked around the house turning off lights before picking her up and carrying her to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~ 


	5. 5

Title: War and Peace: Invitro Style.. Author: Geek Rating: NC-17 This story contains sex - don't say you didn't know! Disclaimer:  
  
The characters and situations of the TV program "SPACE: Above and Beyond" are the creations of Glen Morgan and James Wong, Fox Broadcasting and Hard Eight Productions, and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended. Dylan Mackenzie belongs to me.  
  
Once again - MANY THANKS to Karen, she's the bestest beta ever, and Vasalysa - who showed me the dark side!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week later McQueen was once again at his father-in-law's, with the boys. The men sat watching as the toddlers played with the toys that he'd laid out on the grass for them.  
  
"So I gather you're whisking Dill and the boys away for a week?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm taking them to see Glen's wife." McQueen said. "She always said she wanted to see me settled. Apparently she's complained non-stop to Glen that I haven't even sent her a photo of the little guys. I spoke to her yesterday, and she told me off good and proper, I can tell you." He sighed. "I don't know how I would have got through my divorce without Glen and Rhonda."  
  
"Your divorce?" Thomas said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah, I've been married before. Amy, her name was. She couldn't cope with being married to a tank. I tried to tell her how it'd be, but how can you make someone understand? We thought we were in love. We were young." Ty sighed again. "I was a jet jockey. That's what she wanted - a trophy husband - and she was everything I'd ever dreamed of. Tall, slim, beautiful, long blonde hair - the whole package. If nothing else we looked good together. She divorced me because I couldn't father children, and she wasn't going to have a child by any artificial means." At Thomas's pointed look at the boys, he chuckled. "Yeah. I'm still wondering about that one myself!"  
  
"She sounds the total opposite of Dill." Thomas smiled.  
  
"Oh god, yes!" Ty grinned. "When Dill and I argue, Dill screams and shouts and it gets sorted. Amy, however. it was the silent treatment. She was a brooder. But Dill, well. what can I say? I never felt anything for Amy that even remotely resembles the way I feel about Dill." He smiled. "Dill is. well, she's Dill. I wouldn't have her any other way."  
  
Thomas shook his head grinning. "I'm glad to see that you have it bad, TC. you truly do. So where are you taking them? I'll miss them while you're gone."  
  
"Rhonda's living in Montgomery. We'll be staying with her for a few days, then she's offered the use of their beach house down on the coast. It'll be fantastic for the boys." Ty blushed. "They were conceived there, and I think Dill's hoping that by some miracle it'll happen again."  
  
"Well, you know how determined she is."  
  
McQueen nodded. "Tell me about it!" He paused for a moment, and then inquired, "So, Thomas, you and Moira. how did it go? I know you went to see her yesterday. She told Dill." He turned suddenly to the toddlers. "No! Hamish, stop pulling his hair!" McQueen got up, went over to the boys, and dealt with them before sitting back down, Cameron on his lap. "This little man is never going to get any hair, if his brother doesn't stop pulling it out by the handful." he groaned, rubbing Cameron's head.  
  
"We talked. I finally managed to get her to hear me out with my side of things. She's become a bitter woman, TC. I hardly recognise her anymore. I can't make her understand that I wasn't able to contact her. That being indentured meant I didn't get to send mail whenever I wanted. Hell, I didn't get to send mail period! She still feels that I should have made more of an effort. Of course when I pointed out that she could have too. well, you can imagine how well that went down. We'll never agree. It's always going to be my fault, and that's okay. I can live with that because I know it's not. There's no real blame to be laid at anyone's door. But I think at least we can speak to each other politely, if nothing else."  
  
"Hey, it's taken nearly four years for her to be even polite to me." McQueen told him. "I consider what you've done a major achievement!" He glanced at his watch. "I have to get the boys back. Dill should have finished packing by now. I got my orders to take the boys and go, but I have to have them home by 17.00, or there'll be hell to pay." he told the older man.  
  
"She has you totally under her thumb, doesn't she?" Thomas chortled.  
  
"Totally," McQueen agreed, with an embarrassed smile. "Grab Hamish for me - I need to get the monsters strapped in, and Hamish always tries to make a dash for freedom." he asked as he stood up, Cameron cuddled on his hip. "Then I can gather up their belongings and we'll need to hit the road. We've got an early start tomorrow."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time they arrived at the Ross family home, late the following day, all four of them were the worse for wear. The boys were hot, tired, and hungry, screaming their heads off as McQueen pulled their hire car into the driveway. Both Dill and Ty were in desperate need of something to alleviate their headaches, and consequently had been snapping at each other for hours.  
  
"God, Ty - what the hell were you thinking?" Dill complained, getting out of the car. "A military transport is not the best way for toddlers to travel. Is it any wonder they both got so upset? You yelling at them not to touch things every 5 minutes didn't help, either!"  
  
"Dill, you know as well as I do that the only way to get here as fast as we did was to use military channels. " he groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. "The boys will be fine once they've been fed. I'm hoping we will, too."  
  
"Spoken like a true marine." came a voice from behind him. "You always could eat whatever and however much I put in front of you."  
  
Turning, he grinned. "Rhonda! It's good to see you." McQueen pulled her in for a hug as she stepped closer. "I'm sorry you missed the wedding. I'm sure Glen told you it was hardly a glamorous affair."  
  
"So introduce me to your family, Ty. Where are your manners?" she chided him.  
  
"Oh, of course." he chuckled, turning as Dill handed him Hamish. "Well, this is Hamish. I'd offer to let you hold him, but he's a bit stinky. And that's Cameron." he nodded towards Dill, who stood with the boy in her arms.  
  
"And?" Rhonda prompted.  
  
"They're a bit cross at the moment. Hungry, I expect." he told her frowning.  
  
"Tyrus McQueen! You sure do take the cake!" Rhonda told him. Stepping forward, she gave Dill a hug. "You must be Dylan. I've heard a lot about you from Glen." At her startled look, Rhonda smiled. "Oh, don't worry. All of it good."  
  
McQueen watched the two women as they chatted, heading for the house. Dill, small and slim in her jeans and shirt her short curly brown hair bobbing as she talked. Rhonda, a good head taller, her hair braided and swinging halfway down her back, contrasting with the print on the dress she wore. He remembered how proud she was of her African-American heritage. He'd always thought she looked like one of those Nubian princesses he'd once read about. He'd teased Glen many times about how in the hell had he persuaded someone so beautiful to marry him. Ty chuckled at the memory of Glen's indignant face, and followed the two women inside.  
  
The boys were tucked up asleep after being fed and bathed; as the adults sat down to eat. Rhonda commented on how good McQueen was with the boys.  
  
"You've trained him well, Dylan." she said with an amused grin. "I expected him to be all fingers and thumbs, but he's a dab hand with a diaper!"  
  
"Since he turned up like a bad penny a week ago, I've not had to change a single nappy myself." Dill smiled. "He gets up in the night, too!"  
  
"She's ruining your macho image, Ty." Rhonda chuckled. Leaning towards Dill, she whispered, "He always used to complain that my kids made him uncomfortable, wanting to sit on his lap and have a cuddle." Turning back to him, she grinned. "You know, Lizzie was so disappointed when I told her you'd got married again." She laughed at his blush, telling Dylan, "Lizzie was 10 when Ty and Amy divorced. She marched up to him and told him that everything would be okay - that she'd marry him as soon she was old enough. It's been a standing joke ever since. She sends her love, Ty, and says she's sorry she couldn't be here. But you know teenagers - she just had to go to the beach for the weekend with her friends."  
  
"What about James? He must be at college now, yes?" Ty asked, picking up a forkful of food. "As usual, Rhonda, you have excelled yourself. This is truly scrumptious."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Scrumptious?"  
  
"I'm afraid I'm teaching him all manner of new words." Dill laughed, "That one's mine. But he's right, this is delicious."  
  
"You're never too old to learn." Rhonda agreed. "Yes, James is away, Ty, and boy, did he give me trouble. He wanted to join the navy. I told him he had to finish school first.such a row we had! But I persuaded him in the end." She turned to Dill. "You know, Dylan, there is this marvellous little shop opened in town - baby clothes. I swear they have some of the cutest things you ever did see. I must take you there."  
  
They sat talking and laughing, well into the night. Rhonda told Dylan all about the Ty she knew, and she and Ty reminisced, only finally going to bed when Hamish woke and called for his daddy, much to Rhonda's delight.  
  
The two women were getting along well to McQueen's relief. He'd always loved Rhonda; she'd accepted him into her family without turning a hair the day Glen had brought him home. It was important to him that she liked Dill, and judging by the way she'd decided that tomorrow they would leave the boys with him and go out for a girly day of shopping, it was obvious that she did.  
  
After settling Hamish, he headed for his and Dill's room, hoping that she was still awake and up for a little fun. She was asleep, but he didn't feel disappointed. The sight of her, still clad in her shirt, underwear and little white socks, sprawled on the bed, her jeans in a heap at her feet, reminded him of just why he loved her. Smiling, he finished undressing her and slipped her under the covers before undressing himself and joining her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dylan woke to a familiar weight on her chest. Opening her eyes, she smiled, seeing Ty's head resting there as his hand traced patterns on her stomach.  
  
Glancing at the clock, she saw it was later than they normally woke up. "Good morning, handsome." she whispered. "If you're looking to start something here, Hamish will be waking up in a minute to spoil your fun."  
  
"Well that gives us a minute then, doesn't it?" he chuckled, moving his head so that he could kiss her. Gently he sucked her lip into his mouth as his hands slid up to her breasts, kneading them, gently pinching her nipples to get them hard, before he bent his head to run his tongue across them one at a time, and suck them into his mouth. Very gently he nipped them with his teeth, as she groaned at his touch.  
  
Her hands began to stroke his back, tracing the patterns of the scars she found there. She gripped his shoulders as he suckled hard on her breasts. "Oh god, Ty." she moaned. "Stop teasing me and fuck me."  
  
Raising his head from her breasts, he grinned. "Patience, my sweet. You must have patience."  
  
"I don't want patience. I want you. Inside me, right now. Come on, flyboy; show me what you're made of." She pulled at him, trying to get him where she wanted him.  
  
"No, no, no." he laughed, resisting her. "You have to wait for me. I haven't finished here yet."  
  
"Then don't blame me if Hamish wakes up. He's already slept later than he usually does. But Ty, I want you now. I don't want soft and gentle - I want hard and fast.please." she pleaded, her hands running down to squeeze his behind. She slipped one hand around to stroke and gently pump his hardening cock.  
  
"You're persuading me." he moaned, as she pumped harder.  
  
"Good." she tittered. "Now for gods sake, Ty, fuck my brains out. That's an order, colonel."  
  
"Yes ma'am." he whispered, pushing her hand away and driving himself hard and fast into her hot wet centre. "Oh yes." he moaned, as he began to pump hard and fast inside her.  
  
Dill wrapped her legs around him, pushing her hips up to meet his thrusts, her hands gripping his shoulders as he pounded into her with all his might. One hand she danced lightly up to his neck, making him gasp and jerk as she lightly massaged his navel. Pulling his head down, she slowly began to flick her tongue across it.  
  
As his body responded to the extra stimulation, he could feel his orgasm approaching. "If you keep doing that, I'm gonna come." he groaned, as she flicked her tongue in and out of his navel.  
  
"That's the general idea." Dill moaned as her own began, her body starting to tremble and shake underneath his. "Come on, Ty, I'm nearly there. Harder. I can hardly feel you." she teased.  
  
"You really are evil. You know that, don't you?" he whispered, pushing himself as hard and fast as his body could go. "One of these days my heart will give out trying to keep up with you." he gasped.  
  
Feeling her muscles tightening around him, he pulled his head away from her and dropped it to her breasts again, clamping down on a nipple and sucking hard. He smiled as she bucked her hips upwards, her climax overtaking her as he sucked. His own followed swiftly, and he collapsed on top of her, trying desperately to drag some air into his lungs.  
  
"Your heart might give out, but what a way to go!" Dill giggled as he rolled off her and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Oh yes, I can just see you trying to explain that one to the paramedics." he chuckled.  
  
"They'd know from the look of utter bliss on your face." she smiled. "You get such a cute look when you come."  
  
Blushing, he pulled her closer. "Be quiet woman. Why do you have to talk so much? Some of us are trying to sleep." Ty laughed.  
  
"You beast!" Dill gasped. "You woke me up, remember!"  
  
"Shush woman, you're keeping me awake." He closed his eyes, pretending to sleep.  
  
"I can hear someone calling for his daddy, so you better go get him before he wakes Rhonda." his wife informed him.  
  
"You go - I'm asleep." Ty whispered. "And anyway, it's you he really wants. He just wants a feed."  
  
"Did you leave him anything?" Dill giggled. "I'm sure you must have drunk me dry! Now go - get up, you lazy beast, and see what your son wants, before he wakes up Cameron too."  
  
"Wakes up Cameron?" he grinned, as he got out of bed and hunted for his sweatpants. "I think that boy would sleep through a Chig attack!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later McQueen dropped Rhonda and Dill off in town, with a promise to meet up for lunch at a café Rhonda and he both knew and liked. And not just for the fact that they served invitro's. As he drove off, Rhonda grabbed Dill's arm.  
  
"Right, let's go spend some of that hard earned cash of his!" she chuckled. "That store is this way."  
  
"Oh no, Rhonda, I couldn't spend Ty's money - that's not fair." Dill protested. "I have my own money."  
  
"Honey, he's your husband and they're his children too. Of course you should be spending his money. And anyway," Rhonda smiled, "it seems like he knew you'd say that, so he gave me some money for you to spend. It's not like he spends much up there, you know."  
  
"I know." Dill whispered. "But it makes me feel bad, taking his money."  
  
"Pardon?" Rhonda stood and stared at her. "Dylan, honey, I think we have to get a few things straight, you and I. Let's start off with a coffee, and I'll tell you how it should be."  
  
She led Dill towards a small café, and after ordering for them both, carried on. "Dylan, it's the husband's job to earn the money, and the wife's to spend it. That's the way it has always been, and will always be. Surely you're not telling me he gives you nothing?"  
  
"Oh no, he gives me money for the boys. I didn't want it, but he insisted. I haven't spent any of it. I feel uncomfortable about it. It's just sitting there in the bank." Dill told her, blushing furiously.  
  
"Honey, are you embarrassed about it? There's really no need to be. Look at it this way - how often do you see him. once, maybe twice, a year?" At Dill's nod, she rolled her eyes, sighing. "So you're raising these kids by yourself. His kids. And the only way he can help is to make sure you have enough money in the bank. It's as much for him as for you. He needs to do this." Rhonda lowered her voice and whispered, "And believe me, honey - he can afford it. I know the state of that boy's bank balance. I'm an accountant, and I helped him sort himself out after Amy left him. So don't you fret about it. You let him know you appreciate it, and it'll make him feel like he's really helping. Now come on, drink up. You just have to see this store - they have things that your two will look absolutely gorgeous in."  
  
Dylan picked her cup up. Glancing up as she did so, she saw a tall blonde woman approaching them. "Rhonda? Is that you? I can't believe it! It's been what. 6, 7 years?"  
  
"Amy! Well I wouldn't have recognised you - you cut all your hair off. I must say it suits you though!" With a quick glance at Dylan, Rhonda stood and gave the other woman a hug.  
  
"Do you mind if I join you for coffee? " Amy asked her. "We have so much to catch up on."  
  
Rhonda looked at Dill, wondering if she realised who this was. The awkwardness of the situation appalled her. "I'm not sure, Amy." she said. "We have a heavy duty shopping session planned before lunch. Perhaps another day? Give me your number and I'll call you."  
  
"Surely you can spare the time for a coffee with me? I'm sure your friend won't mind." Smiling at Dill, she asked, "Will you?"  
  
"Umm, I guess not." Dill whispered, feeling very much at a disadvantage in the presence of these two tall, beautiful women.  
  
"See? Your friend doesn't mind at all." Amy said, sitting down. She stuck her hand out to Dill. "Amy." she said. "Amy Wilkinson." Seeing Rhonda's raised eyebrow, she laughed. "Oh, I went back to my maiden name after the divorce."  
  
Alarm bells rang in Dill's mind as she shook Amy's hand. "Dylan." she offered, praying that it would suffice.  
  
"Dylan. Interesting name." Amy said. "But you're not from around here, are you?"  
  
"No, I'm from Scotland."  
  
"So what are you doing over here? Holidaying?" Amy waved the waitress over and ordered more coffee for them.  
  
"No, not for me." Dylan said. "Can I just have some water, please?"  
  
"Dylan's staying with me for a few days. She's a friend of the family." Rhonda hoped Amy wouldn't pry too much, but her heart sank as she saw her eyes fix on Dylan's rings.  
  
"A friend of the family? Oh. Married, I see." At Dill's nod, she smiled. "Well, Rhonda and Glen only know other service families, so I guess you're a military wife too, are you?"  
  
"I suppose so." Dill sighed, her shoulders slumping as she realised she was going to have to have this conversation. She just hoped she could get away with not mentioning Ty's name.  
  
Amy laughed scornfully. "Sounds like it's not your idea of a perfect marriage either. I tried it once. Never again. I found myself married to someone who was married to his aircraft. So what are you? Naval, like Rhonda?"  
  
"Dylan's husband is a Marine." Rhonda said quickly, trying to let Dill know that she realised Dill knew who this was.  
  
"You poor dear. Been married long? Probably long enough to regret it, I expect!" Amy snickered.  
  
"A year. Well, nearly a year. And I don't regret a single day of it." Dill said defiantly. She really didn't like this woman at all.  
  
"Ah, like that, is it?" Amy smiled wryly. "Personally, it was about that long before I realised I'd made the biggest mistake of my life. See much of him? I should imagine that he's away most of the time, what with the war and everything. That's why you're still happy, dear." She patted Dill's arm. "Just you wait till he's home and getting in your way all the time. They drive you wild, don't they, Rhonda? I know mine did. Up in the middle of the night so he could do a 5 mile run everyday. Useless around the house. I tell you, they train them to high heavens, but teach them nothing useful"  
  
"Speak for yourself, Amy. I love having Glen home, and so do the children." Rhonda told her. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have things to do."  
  
"Well I have shopping to do, too, so why don't we shop together? It's always more fun in a group." Amy exclaimed, drinking down her coffee.  
  
Rhonda saw the brief horrified look on Dill's face and tried to persuade Amy otherwise. "You wouldn't be interested in the sort of shopping we want to do, Amy. You and I can go out together another day. But I have somewhere I want to take Dylan today, and we have a lunch date to keep."  
  
"So what are you shopping for? Something incredibly secret?" Amy was not going to be shaken off that easily.  
  
"Baby clothes." Dill said, desperately wishing this woman would leave. As she said it, she realised she'd just managed to turn the conversation somewhere she didn't want it to go.  
  
"Baby clothes?" Amy said, eyeing Dill speculatively. "You can't be far along - you don't show at all."  
  
Rhonda stood up. "Dylan has twins. The most beautiful little boys you ever did see. They're like two little blonde cherubs."  
  
"They're hardly that!" Dill chuckled.  
  
"Lucky you, I guess." Amy said. "How old? They can't be very old if you've not been married a year. We didn't have children. My husband was unable to."  
  
Before Dill could speak, Rhonda said, "We have to go, Amy. I'll give you a ring, ok? I'm sorry to be rushing off, but we do have a busy morning planned. Come on, Dylan. Let's go."  
  
Dylan stood. "It's been nice meeting you, Amy." she said, hoping she'd never see her again.  
  
"Well I think I'll tag along with you two." At the look on Rhonda's face, Amy laughed. "Oh, come on, Rhonda, you know how much fun we had on our shopping trips together!"  
  
So Dill found herself being dragged into stores she would never have gone into on her own, being told 'oh no dear, that'd look awful on you' by someone that she really just wanted to slap. She really couldn't believe that Ty had actually been married to this woman, although she had to admit she was beautiful. And she'd probably changed a great deal since her marriage to him. Still, Dill just couldn't see what he'd seen in her. But then, her father had seen a totally different woman in her mother than she'd ever seen.  
  
By the time they arrived at the baby store, Dill had had enough. She was 'too short for that, dear' or it was 'why would you want to buy that? It's not like he'll get to see you in it, is it?' And if she heard one more 'of course, if you were taller, that'd be perfect', she was going to scream. At least Amy can't complain about whether I'll look awful in any of this stuff, Dill thought to herself, as she held up a pair of plain denim dungarees.  
  
"Oh no, dear!" Amy said behind her. "In this heat? You want something lighter."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Dill turned. "We live in Scotland. It's cold there for most of the year, and my boys need sturdy clothes when they're crawling in the garden." Rhonda, who came over holding up a deep blue shirt, distracted her.  
  
"Oh Dylan, look! This will bring their eyes out - it's the perfect colour for them." she said.  
  
"Look like their father, do they?" Amy asked. At Dill's look, she said, "Well, you have mousy hair. Rhonda said they're blonde, so I'm guessing they look like him."  
  
"Uncannily like him, Amy." Rhonda said. "Now, Dylan, what do you think?" She dragged Dill away to look at another rail of clothes. "I am so sorry, Dylan. This was not what I had planned for today."  
  
"That's ok, Rhonda. I know you didn't. I'm just praying we can lose her before we have to meet Ty for lunch. I get the feeling that would be a disaster."  
  
"Oh, big time. My god - I really don't know who'd lose it first, him or her. And we really don't want those boys caught in the middle of that!" Rhonda exclaimed. "I'll just have to tell her plain that she can't have lunch with us."  
  
"So what have you two found over there?" Amy asked behind them. "You know, this really is a dreary shop. It makes me so glad we couldn't have children." She smiled at Dill. "His fault, not mine. Thankfully we divorced shortly after we found out."  
  
Rhonda looked at her watch. "Gosh, is that the time? Amy, we really must be going. We're late for lunch. I would invite you, but we're meeting someone else, so it's really not my decision to make. We'll meet up soon though, I promise." She grabbed Dill by the arm and almost dragged her out of the store, sighing as Dill demanded to be allowed to actually buy something.  
  
Outside the store Rhonda again said goodbye to Amy.  
  
"I'm going your way, so I'll walk with you a bit." Amy told them.  
  
Admitting defeat, Dill hung back, praying that she'd leave before they met Ty and the boys, but knowing that she wouldn't. As they approached their chosen lunch spot, Dill could see Ty. Fortunately he had his back to them, but the boys were in highchairs and they could see her. They immediately began smiling and waving at her, Hamish banging a spoon on Cameron's head. As she heard Ty telling him to stop it, she saw Amy raise her head and look.  
  
"My god, Rhonda - it's TC!" she exclaimed.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Rhonda opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by McQueen, who'd turned and seen them. "Where have you guys been?" he asked, coming over to Dill and picking her up for a kiss. "The little guys have eaten. They couldn't wait any longer." he told her, before dropping her suddenly as he realised who was standing next to Rhonda. "Amy?"  
  
"TC." she said coldly, looking from him to Dill, and then to the boys. "You were right, Rhonda. They look uncannily like him."  
  
Rhonda wisely said nothing, hoping they would be civil. This was just what she'd been trying to avoid. She sat herself down next to the boys and began trying to amuse them.  
  
Dill, however, stood sandwiched almost between Ty and Amy. She could feel the tension.  
  
"So, Amy." he said. "How are you these days?"  
  
"Not so good as you, obviously." she snapped. "So you found someone willing to use whatever means necessary to make you a father."  
  
"Amy, don't. Please. Why don't we have a coffee? Or join us for lunch, why don't you?" Ty stepped back, glaring at Dill as she stepped on his toe.  
  
"Do you seriously think I could possibly stay and have lunch with you while you flaunt your children in front of me? After all we went through? I don't think so!"  
  
"We didn't go through anything!" he flung back, irritated at her now. "You weren't prepared to, remember?"  
  
"So you found yourself some quiet little thing that'd do as she was told, did you?" Amy flung back.  
  
Dill opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. "This is no business of yours, Dill, so keep out of it!"  
  
Fuming, Dill sat down next to Rhonda and scowled. "No business of mine, he says! I'm only married to him, after all."  
  
Rhonda patted Dill's arm. "Hon, this battle's a long time coming. Amy's never yelled at him about this before. "  
  
"Like I care?"  
  
"He has to settle this between them before he can fully be yours. A part of him is still hers. Unfortunately."  
  
"So, did you grow them in a petri dish and then put them in a tank? Pop them out at nine months? No labour, no pain?" The sneer on Amy's face matched the one in her voice.  
  
McQueen's back stiffened and his voice dropped. "No Amy. By some miracle, they were conceived naturally. Dill nearly died carrying the twins to term. I've been blessed with two of the most beautiful children on Earth, and if you had bothered to give me a chance instead of blaming me, they might have been yours. But you decided that going through the necessary procedures was not your style and bailed out. So take a damn good look at what you missed out on, Amy. A family - a father, a mother, and two adorable children. That could have been you sitting there beside Rhonda."  
  
"They wanted to make me into a guinea pig!"  
  
"No, they wanted to make you a mother. But you didn't really want that." McQueen shook his head sadly. "What you really wanted was to be Mrs. McQueen, complete with children that you could pull out as required and put away again. No fuss, no muss. You didn't want to have to deal with the reality of children. Otherwise you'd have gone through with it. I was willing to. I'd already started when you threw in the towel."  
  
"So she's little miss perfect, is she?"  
  
"To me, yes. She came into this relationship knowing I couldn't have children and accepted me anyway. "  
  
"Making her better than me? I don't think so. She'll never make it as a military wife. No guts."  
  
"Amy, don't insult Dill in my hearing again." Ty started to turn toward Rhonda and Dill. "Rhonda, I parked-"  
  
"You bastard!"  
  
Amy's fist connected to his jaw and her heavy purse slammed into his skull, stunning him. Knocked off balance and trying to clear his vision, he grabbed the nearest thing to steady him - Cameron's highchair - pulling it over with him. A tiny fist beat on his hand and he blindly flung himself forward, turning onto his back, hoping to prevent Cameron from hitting the floor. The highchair's back and Cameron's head slammed into his chest, knocking the air out of him just before his head hit the floor.  
  
Dill didn't see the outcome of the fall. Hackles raised by the maternal instincts of millennia, she went after the threat to her children and their father. Her fist caught Amy squarely across the nose, knocking the other woman over backwards.  
  
"This 'quiet, little thing' has some choice words for you, Ms. Wilkinson." Sharp and hard, she spat the words out. "You will never lay a hand on a member of my family again, ever. In fact, I never want to see you again. You made your choices long ago. He's mine now, not yours, and you have no power over him any more. Get out of here. Take your immature attitude, and leave."  
  
Hand to her nose, Amy struggled to her feet. "You broke my nose, you little-" Amy broke off, suddenly aware that people were staring. She turned and ran away.  
  
Breathing hard, Dill turned around, expecting to see Ty shaking his head ruefully at her, holding Cameron in his arms. Instead she saw only Hamish, wailing. She rushed forward. Rhonda crouched near McQueen, Cameron in her arms. A paramedic leaned over McQueen fastening an oxygen mask with a squeeze bulb over his face, the high chair pushed to the side.  
  
"What?" Dill asked, panic rising as she saw that his chest didn't rise or fall. "Why isn't he breathing?"  
  
The man answered as he turned on the oxygen. "His system has gone into shock, ma'am. The blow to the back of the head and the blow to the diaphragm knocked him out and his respiratory system hasn't recovered yet. We'll have to breathe for him until it recovers. His heart's going strong." He squeezed the bulb, forcing air into McQueen's lungs. "He was lucky we'd just seen a little old lady inside for an asthma attack. I saw him go down and was worried when he didn't move immediately."  
  
"Is Cameron ok?" Dill reached for the boy.  
  
On the far side of Rhonda, another paramedic smiled. "He's fine, ma'am. Just scared."  
  
Snuggling Cameron against her, Dill rose to her feet, eyes on the still form of her husband. She wrapped her other arm around the wailing Hamish, who quieted down at her touch. "How long will it take?"  
  
"Don't know, ma'am." said the man beside McQueen. "Anything from a couple of minutes to ten minutes. But we don't want to lose any time in keeping oxygen to the brain."  
  
"Will he recover?" Dill closed her eyes, praying the answer was yes.  
  
"Once in a while, you get a case where they don't start breathing on their own. But he looks strong and healthy. It's just a matter of keeping the oxygen going." The paramedic glanced up and smiled at her.  
  
A few minutes later, McQueen drew a shallow breath, paused, and then drew another. The paramedic stopped forcing the issue, but let him breathe in the oxygen on his own. Checking Ty's pupils, the man said, "I don't think there's a serious concussion, but the back of his head is going to be sore." He turned McQueen's head to the side. "There's a bit of blood, but it doesn't look like it needs stitches. Just some home care."  
  
A moment later, McQueen's eyes fluttered open. He frowned on finding himself on the floor, surrounded by people.  
  
"Sir, don't try to talk yet. Holding your head still, I want you to follow my finger." The paramedic moved his finger from side to side, testing McQueen's vision. "Good. Now, you fell. Or rather, you were knocked down. The high chair hit you in the diaphragm and you hit your head on the floor. You stopped breathing there for a moment."  
  
As McQueen started to struggle to get up, the medic said, "Now, I know you think you feel ok, but I want you to stay off your feet for at least thirty minutes. If you give me your word, I won't insist that you go to the hospital."  
  
McQueen immediately stilled. "My word."  
  
The man patted McQueen on the shoulder. "You may be an invitro, but even you have to take it easy after being so close to death. Now you should rest here for the next several minutes before you attempt to get in a chair." He removed the oxygen mask and picked up the bottle as he stood up. "Ma'am, he may sit in a chair, but he shouldn't walk anywhere for at least a half hour. No alcohol for twenty-four hours. If he reports any dizziness or blurred vision, get him to a hospital immediately. Ok?"  
  
"Yes." Dill nodded.  
  
"Good luck." The two paramedics walked off through the small crowd.  
  
"Where's Amy?" McQueen's voice was tired.  
  
"Off to see if her nose is broken. I don't think so. I didn't see any blood." Dill babbled, aware that if she had seen Ty not breathing before she had gone after Amy, she would have done her best to kill the woman. "This is the worst shopping trip I've ever been on."  
  
Rhonda sat in a chair. "Since we can't go anywhere for half an hour, let's go ahead and order lunch. I think we all need something to calm us down."  
  
"I can't have what I want." McQueen levered himself up onto his side and slowly sat up.  
  
"Ty!"  
  
"I'm ok, Dill. The light was hurting my eyes."  
  
"Oh, ok." Dill sat down Cameron in her arms, as Rhonda took Hamish out of his chair and onto her lap.  
  
"Dylan, are you ok?" Rhonda asked her. "You look a little pale."  
  
"I'm fine, but I think I could do with a cup of tea. Do you think they do Earl Grey here? and do you think they could substitute scotch for the water?" she said, her eyes fixed anxiously on Ty sitting on the floor.  
  
"Make that two cups." he said, with a brief smile to her. "Is Cameron ok?"  
  
"He's fine. A little shaken, but he's ok. I'm far more worried about you. Haven't you learnt yet not to take your eyes off an angry woman?" Dill chided him.  
  
"If it'd been you, I'd have expected it!" he chuckled. "Tell me it's been 5 mikes. I swear, if I lay here any longer, someone's going to tread on me."  
  
"It's been 5 minutes." Rhonda said, ordering them some tea as the waiter appeared next to her. "But I'm going to be watching you like a hawk, TC. Glen would never forgive me if anything happened to you. Stay there while we put the boys back in their chairs. That nice young waiter brought them some biscuits. That'll keep them happy while Dylan and I help you up."  
  
"I can get up on my own!" he snapped.  
  
"Tyrus McQueen! Don't you talk to Rhonda like that! She did her best to get rid of Amy. We just couldn't shake her." Dill told him, sitting Cameron back in the highchair and giving him a biscuit. "You apologise right now!" she ordered him, bending down to help him up.  
  
Once Ty was settled in the chair, he smiled at Rhonda. "Sorry. I know it's not your fault. It was a shock seeing her, that's all."  
  
"It's ok, Ty. It was a shock for me, too. I don't remember her being so bossy. I'm sure she wasn't like that when the two of you were married." Rhonda smiled.  
  
"Well one things for sure, she would never have hit me like that." Ty grinned. "That's more Dill's style!" He rubbed a hand lightly over his head. "Boy is my head sore. I'm getting a bump the size of an egg."  
  
"You certainly gave Amy a wallop there, Dylan." Rhonda smiled. "I'd never have believed it, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."  
  
"I'd had just about enough of her anyway." Dill said, still watching Ty anxiously. "How are you feeling? Up to some lunch?" At his slow nod, she grinned. "Good. I can't believe you were actually married to her. She really doesn't strike me as. well, I was going to say your type, but." She turned, distracted by the boys complaining, now that they'd finished their biscuits.  
  
The waiter reappeared with their tea, and they ordered lunch. McQueen was quiet as he ate, feeling a little paranoid with both Rhonda and Dill watching him.  
  
"Will you two stop it and eat your food?" he griped. "Are you expecting me to pass out face first into my pasta?"  
  
"Don't even joke about it, Ty!" Dill gasped. "You have no idea how scared I was. I turned around and there you were, flat on your back on the floor, with a paramedic giving you oxygen. For a horrible moment I thought I was going to lose you." she whispered.  
  
McQueen looked up. Seeing Rhonda's tiny nod, he looked at Dill. "Hey, it's ok. I'm fine, I swear. I was more concerned with making sure Cameron was ok. I'm sorry if I gave you a fright."  
  
"It's not your fault. I'll tell you one thing, though." Dill grinned wickedly. "I hope I did break her nose!"  
  
Ty and Rhonda looked at the expression on her face and both burst out laughing, scaring the boys, who instantly dissolved into tears.  
  
"Now look what you've done!" Dylan chided them. "My poor babies." she cooed, turning to the boys. "Did that mean, old lady frighten you? Did she hurt your daddy? "  
  
"Well mommy, they watched you do to her what you are always telling Hamish off for. Bad mommy." McQueen told the boys, with a smile. "She's a very bad mommy."  
  
They finished their lunch, and despite Ty's protests that he felt fine, Rhonda drove them home, insisting that Dill needed the reassurance of keeping Ty close. She moved Hamish's seat into the front of the car with her so that Ty and Dill sat together in the back with Cameron. Rhonda smiled quietly to herself when glancing in the mirror, as she saw that McQueen was resting his head on Dill's shoulder while Dill held him close.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, as they lay in bed, Dill hugged him close to her. "I was so scared, Ty. I tell you, if Amy had still been there when I saw you on the floor, I'd be in jail now for murder. I don't think I've ever been so angry in my life." She kissed his head, where he sported a large bump. "Looking at her, I can see why you married her. I mean, she's very beautiful. But. well, she was rather bossy."  
  
Ty sighed, shifting so that he could hold her. "She was the kind of woman I dreamt about when I was in the mines. Tall, beautiful, blonde hair down to here. legs up to there. and she didn't seem to mind that I was a tank. I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. We got married far too soon. She had no idea what it would be like. the hurtful things people would say and do. It made her.I don't know.it affected her deeply. And then the whole children issue. That was a handy excuse for her, I think. She realised she'd made a mistake marrying me. It was an easy way out. I didn't love her, Dill. I thought I did at the time, but I know better now. And I guess she didn't love me either. It was a mess. We were infatuated, but you can't base a marriage on infatuation."  
  
Kissing Dill, he whispered, "I love you, Dill. You and the boys. Whatever happens, know that always."  
  
"I do. Every time I see our boys, I know it." she sighed, content.  
  
They stayed with Rhonda for another few days, Ty showing no ill effects from his head injury, before heading to the Ross's beach house with the boys. The weather was marvellous. The boys enjoyed the beach, and Dill and Ty relaxed completely. All too soon they had to head home to Scotland, knowing that they had only another 10 days of Ty's leave left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. 6

Title: War and Peace: Invitro Style.. Author: Geek Rating: NC-17 This story contains sex - don't say you didn't know! Disclaimer:  
  
The characters and situations of the TV program "SPACE: Above and Beyond" are the creations of Glen Morgan and James Wong, Fox Broadcasting and Hard Eight Productions, and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended. Dylan Mackenzie belongs to me.  
  
Once again - MANY THANKS to Karen, she's the bestest beta ever, and Vasalysa - who showed me the dark side!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The morning of the boys' birthday broke sunny and warm. Dill opened her eyes slowly, the sunlight streamed through the window making her blink. Looking round she saw that she was alone in the bed. Sighing, she climbed out, and wrapping a robe around her, went to see what the rest of her family was up to. She could hear Ty's voice, slow and steady in the living room. She smiled at the sight that greeted her. Ty was asleep on the sofa in his boxers and a t-shirt with Hamish cuddled on his lap asleep and Cameron stood watching a disc of him reading 'Thomas the Tank Engine', his little hands pressed firmly against the screen as he kissed it.  
  
"Hello baby." she whispered, making Cameron turn around and give her a huge smile. "You do love your daddy, don't you?" She smiled, picking him up and taking him to be washed, changed and dressed. Judging by the state of his hands and face, it looked like Ty had fed him toast and jam.  
  
"Little boy, you are going to miss him so much when he leaves, aren't you? Well, you won't be the only one, my love." she told him as she attacked his face and hands with a damp cloth in the bathroom, making him squirm and call out for his daddy. "Oh, he won't save you, you grubby boy!" she grinned. "Now come on, let's get these pyjama's off you while your brother's still asleep. A little effort, little man, and we'll soon have you looking like the cherub everyone says you are." she smiled.  
  
Once he was cleaned up, his nappy changed, and dressed in the denim dungarees she'd bought on her disastrous shopping trip with Rhonda, she sat him back down in front of the optical player, where Ty was now reading from 'Wind in the Willows'. With a brief grin at the look on his face as Ty read it, Dill scooped up the wakening Hamish and repeated the clean up routine for him.  
  
By the time she brought Hamish back, Cameron had managed to wake up his father. "Good morning, handsome." Dill beamed. "What were you doing out here with the boys?"  
  
"Hamish woke up and wouldn't go back to sleep, so I thought I'd bring them out here and let you get some sleep. After all, you've got a busy day today." he told her as he stretched himself out on the sofa, trying to ease the kinks in his limbs.  
  
"I notice you fed them." she pointed. "Look! Cameron's got jam all over the screen."  
  
He turned to look. "How did he do that?"  
  
"My guess is when he was kissing you." Dill grinned. "I found him kissing the screen when I came in. That's one little boy who is going to miss you terribly."  
  
"Believe me," Ty whispered, pulling her down on the sofa with him, "I'm going to miss all of you just as badly. I don't want to go back. I have to, but I don't want to. I wish I could stay here with you forever. The war seems nonexistent here, like it's not real. I just want to be with you. I don't want to miss them growing up."  
  
"Oh Ty." she sighed, kissing him. "We know you have to go. We'd love to have you stay with us for always, but admit it - you'd be bored stiff after a couple of weeks. You're a soldier. That's what you do, that's who you are. A damn fine one too, the best the corps has. It makes me proud to now that you're up there keeping us safe. You see, I know that as long as you're there, we won't lose this war. And one day you'll be home and the boy's will get to see their daddy again." Dill grinned wickedly. "Of course you'll be General McQueen by then, them upstairs having finally realised how marvellous you truly are!"  
  
He chuckled. "Dream on, Dill. A General I'll never be!" Ty stood up, running a hand through his short silver curls. "I need a shower. I think I have jam in my hair."  
  
"For goodness sakes, Ty, you're as bad as the boys!" she said, shaking her head at him. "I'll bet you would have been the sort of child who got his food everywhere but his mouth."  
  
"Well, I didn't learn how to use a knife and fork till I was 18," he grinned, "so who knows?"  
  
"Ty!" Dill said, shocked.  
  
"It's true." he shrugged. "Don't get all uppity about it. Now I hear the shower calling. The little guys have had some toast, but I expect they need a proper breakfast."  
  
"And you." she asked. "What would you like for breakfast?"  
  
"Other than you?" he leered. "I know, I know - the boys are awake, so I'll settle for whatever you want to make." He headed to the bathroom, while Dill took the boys to the kitchen with her to prepare breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Coming into the kitchen once he was showered and dressed, he looked aghast at what the boys were eating. Sitting in their highchairs, they were tucking in happily.  
  
"What on earth is that?" he asked.  
  
"Good old Scots porridge." Dill informed him with a grin. "With plenty of milk. After all, these boys have got to grow up big and strong like daddy."  
  
"Ummm, are you expecting me to eat that too?" he asked tentatively, sitting himself down at the table between the boys.  
  
"Don't sit there." Dill warned him. "Not unless you want another shower. Porridge is a bugger to get out of your hair. And don't panic, I knew you wouldn't eat it." she said, putting a plate in front of him after he'd changed his seat to a less dangerous one. "Here, I made you eggs and bacon, with plenty of toast. There's more coffee in the pot, if you want it. Now I'm off to use the shower. Don't let them out of their chairs without wiping their hands and faces first." she added, disappearing out the door.  
  
By the time Dill got back, Ty had washed the dishes she'd used, cleaned up the boys and made her some breakfast.  
  
"Here you go." he said, laying a plate in front of her. "I broke the eggs, so you've got scrambled." he said, kissing her forehead.  
  
"And to think Amy said you were useless around the house." Dill giggled, tucking in eagerly to her breakfast. "What have you done with the boys?"  
  
"Your mother came in while you where in the shower. She wanted to know if there was anything she could do to help for this afternoon." Ty smirked. "I asked her to take the little guys for a while, so we could put up the stuff we bought them without them getting in the way."  
  
"You crafty so and so." Dill chuckled. "It won't take us long to put that together. It's only that climbing frame thingy that'll cause problems, I'll bet."  
  
He came to stand behind her, his hands on her shoulders. Bending down, he said in a low voice, "Eat up. We'll get the stuff put together and then... well... I can think of a way to occupy ourselves until Moira brings the boys back."  
  
Leaning her head back into his stomach and looking up at him, she smiled. "You know, I have only one gripe with that." At his raised eyebrow, she winked. "Let's occupy ourselves first, and then put the equipment up!"  
  
"Bad girl!" he chided her. "We have to get it up." Ty sighed at her giggle. "Stop that. You know what I mean. Come on, Dill - be serious. It's the boys' birthday. We have to get their presents sorted before everyone comes over this afternoon. The sooner we get started, the sooner we'll be finished."  
  
"Oh, ok, you spoil sport." she groaned, finishing her breakfast. "I'm ready. Let's get to it, soldier!"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
They spent the next couple of hours assembling the toddler climbing-frame that McQueen had decided the boys needed - putting together the slide, trying to keep the collapsible tunnel from collapsing, filling the sand tray and tying themselves in knots with the bungee ropes on the toddler sized trampoline. Eventually they were done, Dill still laughing about the fact that in the end it had been her simple granny knot, and not one of his fancy knots, that had stopped the bungee ropes pulling free.  
  
"I must have been mad letting you choose their birthday presents." she said, looking about her. "It looks like an assault course. Starting their marine training a bit young, aren't you?"  
  
"They can never start too young." he whispered in her ear, pulling her close to him as he stood back to view their handiwork.  
  
"So next year its M-590's, is it?" she smiled.  
  
"No." Ty said seriously. "They have to be taller than the actual gun before they get those." He glanced at his watch. "What do you think? Do we have time for a little exercise ourselves before your mother brings the boys back?"  
  
"I don't know. That damn trampoline took longer than expected. What's the time?" she asked, pulling his shirt out of his jeans and sliding her hands up his bare back.  
  
"11:30." He whimpered as her hands slid down and under the waistband of his jeans, squeezing his butt.  
  
"Damn! Dad's bringing the cake at 12. We better not risk it." Dill took her hands out of his jeans. Giving him a slap on the behind, she headed for the house. "Come on, we have sandwiches to make. You butter and I'll fill.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So who's coming, apart from Moira and Thomas?" Ty asked, as Dill put the finishing touches to several plates of bite sized sandwiches.  
  
"Iona, of course. She's back. Apparently she had a 'very nice time' with Hawkes." Dill grinned at him. "And some of the children from the crèche. After all, when I'm working, that's where the boys spend their time." She noted his frown. "What?"  
  
"Do you have to leave them there?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I can't leave then home alone Ty, can I?" she smiled, emptying a packet of garishly coloured cookies onto a plate.  
  
"Why don't you stay at home with them, Dill?"  
  
She stopped what she was doing and stared at him. "What? Are you telling me you don't like me working? I only work in the mornings since I had the boys, Ty. I have to feed us some how." As soon as she'd said it, she knew it was the wrong thing to say. His face fell.  
  
"I send you money, Dill. Is it not enough? You should have told me."  
  
"Ty, it's enough. Honestly." She wrapped her arms around him. "I just feel uncomfortable taking money from you, so it's still in the bank." she admitted.  
  
"Why? You're my family, Dill. You and the boys. You're my wife, for gods' sake. I'm supposed to support you. Don't you want me to?"  
  
"Of course I do. I just feel. well, I feel. I'd feel like I was living off you and not contributing in any way." At his hurt look she carried on quickly. "I know how that sounds. And before you say it, yes, I know I'm bringing the boys up alone essentially. Or at least until this war ends and you get reassigned home. I know that's my contribution. I do appreciate the money you send, Ty, but I need to work. I need it for me, just like we both know you need the corps. Well, I need something too. Please don't ask me to stay at home all day with the boys. Much as I love them, it'd drive me mad." She looked up into his eyes. "I love you, and I love them. But until this war is over and I get you home at the end of every day, I need to work."  
  
"Ok." he whispered. "I understand. But please, Dill. the money I send is for you to spend on whatever you guys need. So please use it, and then I won't have to worry that you're going without anything while I'm not here." He kissed her forehead. "I worry about you enough as it is."  
  
"Sorry - am I disturbing you?" came her father's voice from the door.  
  
Turning, Dill smiled at him. "No, we were just talking. So where's this delicious cake you promised me?"  
  
"One minute." Thomas grinned. "I hope you like it. I rarely get to use my cake decorating skills." He backed into the kitchen carrying a large white cake box, which he placed on the table. "Ok, close your eyes, both of you. No looking until I say so."  
  
Dill smiled at McQueen, who shrugged his shoulders. They both closed their eyes. They could hear her father chuckling to himself as he did whatever he was doing.  
  
"Ok, you can open them now." Thomas told them.  
  
There on the table sat two miniature hammerheads. Bending down to look at them, McQueen laughed out loud. "Look, Dill. See what it says."  
  
Dill read the words on the cockpit of the hammerhead nearest to her. "Lt. Cameron McQueen." she smiled. "Oh dad, that's lovely!"  
  
"This one says Lt. Hamish McQueen. Thomas, thank you. They're perfect." McQueen said with a smile.  
  
"I made a few nibbles for the adults too." he told them, disappearing out the door. He came back with two trays of canapés and some petite fours.  
  
"Blimey, dad!" Dill exclaimed. "You went to town a bit. "  
  
"Well, I so rarely actually get to cook real food. And to be honest, I love to cook. Don't tell her I told you, but while you were away, I cooked for your mother most evenings." Thomas grinned. "We're getting along a lot better now." He looked over at Dill's plates of food. "I can see you didn't inherit my cooking skills."  
  
"Hey now!" McQueen chided. "Dill cooks just fine. But these are for the kids, not the adults." He popped one of the cookies in his mouth and grimaced. "Thank god!"  
  
"So, when is everyone coming? And what do you plan to do with us all?" her father asked.  
  
"Well, I think we'll start with a cold beer, don't you?" Ty asked with a grin, as he headed to the fridge.  
  
"Ty! It's only just past 12." Dill scolded, she turned to her father. "I'm going to put the chairs and table in the garden. I think with the garden furniture that should be enough for all of us. The children can eat picnic style, on a rug on the grass. Not that they'll eat much anyway - they'll be far too busy with the assault course out there."  
  
"I saw it." Thomas smiled, taking a beer from McQueen. "That's what you two got them, is it?"  
  
"Yes, it is." McQueen told him. "Hamish needs something to burn off that energy, and with the summer almost here, no doubt it'll all get a lot of use."  
  
"Ok, you two boozers." Dill grinned. "Stop gassing and help me move this table outside. The party starts at 13:00, and I'll tell you something - I'll be glad to get it over with. I'm exhausted already! And after the tables, I have balloons with your names on. I hope you both have plenty of puff!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" both men chorused, raising their beer bottles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The party over, the children gone home with their parents, and the birthday boys napping in their cots, Dill sat snuggled up to McQueen on one sofa, while Iona and Moira sat on the other and her father sat on the floor. All of them clutched glasses of wine as though their lives depended on it.  
  
"Well, Dill, I'd say that was a success." her mother told her. "Hectic, but a success."  
  
"Hectic? You can say that again! And who the hell invited all those people?" Dill looked at her mother. "That was you, wasn't it? I know exactly who I invited, mother! What on earth were you doing? Showing off your grandchildren? Though I got the feeling you were showing off Ty, too!" She eyed her mother suspiciously.  
  
"I wasn't showing off anyone!" Moira protested. "But Dill, there were people you should have invited, but didn't. So I did it for you."  
  
"Mother! It was my boys' first birthday! Not some cocktail party for your friends! Some of whom, I might add, made some rather rude remarks about my choice of husband." She snuggled closer to McQueen, as he put his arm around her. "I told them to mind their own business, so you might be short a friend or two tomorrow." she grinned.  
  
"So," Iona spoke up, "who invited the film crew? Honestly, TC - I thought you were going to explode when you saw that man." She laughed. "I'd say he owes his life to Cameron. If he hadn't toddled over to be picked up, I swear we'd be burying a body now."  
  
"I can just see it, can't you?" Dill giggled. "We stash the body in the wood shed, and wait until dark. Dad and Ty carry the body, wrapped in an old blanket, to the car, and then I drive them up the mountain, where they bury the body!"  
  
Thomas and McQueen both laughed at the image.  
  
"And when the police and the military come sniffing around, we put on the thick highland accents, pretend we only speak the Gaelic, and make them think we're the cast of 'The Wicker Man'" Moira tittered.  
  
"And you know what happened to Edward Woodward in that. They'd run screaming!" Iona laughed so hard, tears fell.  
  
At the sight of Iona laughing so hard, Dill began to giggle harder. Soon the two women were crying with laughter, while McQueen and Thomas looked at each other, bemused. McQueen held Dill as she lay, head his lap, convulsed with laughter.  
  
"This film is funny, why?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Oh, it's not funny." Moira told him, chuckling at the sight of Dill trying desperately to stop laughing, wiping her tears away. "Far from it. It's about a policeman who goes to a remote Scottish island to investigate the disappearance of a young girl. The islanders are an odd bunch with a cultist religion. The policeman ends up being burned alive as a sacrifice, in a huge wicker man."  
  
"Sounds.uh.great." McQueen grinned. He stroked Dill's hair as she fought to control her breathing. He'd never seen her laughing so hard before, and it surprised and delighted him that she could let go so completely. "Mind you, you're right about Cameron. At the very least he saved that jerk from a bloody nose."  
  
"So who did invite them?" Thomas asked seriously.  
  
"If it was you, mother, I swear I'll never talk to you again! Do you know what that imbecile said to me?" Dill gasped as she sat up, still wiping her eyes. "He asked me how someone like me, who belongs to. hang on, let me get the exact words. who belongs to 'Scotland's answer to the Amish', managed to marry such a famous tank? Didn't marrying a soldier breach our religious views? And did we have a special ceremony?"  
  
"Sounds about right." McQueen frowned. "Apparently they want to do a follow up to the documentary they made about invitro's in the military a few years ago. Me and Hawkes were in it. He had most of his facts wrong then, too."  
  
"He asked me if I thought Dill would give him an interview, with the children present, so that everyone could see that it was possible for tanks. That's how he put it, I swear. 'To show that tanks are like normal human beings - that they can have families too'." Iona said, shaking her head.  
  
"What did you tell him?" Dill asked, curious now.  
  
"I told him to get himself and his film crew out of here before TC saw them. I don't think he expected TC to be here."  
  
"No. He probably thought he could persuade Dill to talk to him, show off the boys, and allow him to film her. When he found out I was here, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance."  
  
McQueen said, sipping his wine. "The guy is a slime bag out to make a fast buck." His disgust showed in his voice.  
  
"At your expense, my love." Dill stroked his cheek. "I hope you know I would have sent him packing if he'd turned up when you weren't here."  
  
"Of course I do." he smiled, taking her hand and kissing it. "But how did he know? Our marriage is public record, but how did he know where to look for you?" The entire group turned to look at Moira.  
  
"It wasn't me, I swear! How would I know about this film thingy anyway? I don't have a TV! I would never do that to those boys, Dill. You know that." Moira sounded horrified at the idea.  
  
"So how the bloody hell did they find out then?" Dill asked, totally mystified. Her face draining of colour as she turned to McQueen. "You don't think Amy set them onto us, do you?"  
  
"Amy? Why would she do that?" he asked, frowning.  
  
"How about because I broke her nose?" Dill said in a low voice. "And she was so mad at you that she nearly killed you."  
  
"Dill's exaggerating." Ty told the others, seeing their shocked faces.  
  
"Excuse me, but being laid flat out and stopping breathing qualifies as being nearly killed to me!" Dill exclaimed, angry at the mere memory. "If those paramedics hadn't been there, you might have died!"  
  
"But I didn't, did I?" he told her. "And I really don't see it as being Amy's style." McQueen hugged her close. "Let's not worry about it. They came. I threw them out and told them not to pester you again. That's it. Done."  
  
Anything Dill might have said was drowned out by the howls coming from the boy's room. Dill and Ty both leapt to their feet and ran from the room.  
  
Moira looked at the others. "I think that's our cue to leave, don't you?"  
  
"Sounds like one of the boys has hurt himself" Thomas said, concerned.  
  
"Sounds like Hamish. Probably got bitten by Cameron for pulling his hair again!" Moira shook her head. "That poor boy will never have any hair, the way Hamish yanks it out by the handful" Taking his arm, she pulled Thomas up to his feet. "Come on, let's leave them in peace. They don't have long left before he has to go again."  
  
"You know." Iona said thoughtfully, "their wedding anniversary is only a week away." She looked at Thomas. "The boys were, 5. 6 days old? I think we should do something for them. Something to make it special."  
  
"You're right." Thomas nodded. He thought for a moment. "Hell, it's the day before we have to head back. Mmmmm, we should do something."  
  
"Right then, let's go back to my place and start planning." Moira told them. "One thing though - no surprises. Dill hates surprises. Do you remember that surprise birthday party we threw for her 18th, Iona? "  
  
"Oh god, yes!" Iona cried. "She took one look and ran. It was a great party, but she missed the whole thing!"  
  
They called out goodbye as they left. Dill emerged with a purple screaming Cameron in her arms. "Picked your time to leave perfectly." she smiled. "He's ok. Just lost a lot more hair. My poor boy." she whispered to him, rubbing his head. "Say bye-bye to grandma and grandpa, and to Iona too."  
  
To the delight of them all he did.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that week, Dill, Ty and the boys returned from a day out together. Dill had wanted to take him to Culloden for quite some time, knowing that he would appreciate the poignancy of it. He'd listened carefully and asked endless questions of the guide, who'd taken great delight in answering someone who seemed to understand the military side of it. The boys, however, had just taken delight in being allowed to roam free amongst the heathers and gorse, only occasionally coming to their father for a cuddle. They'd stopped on the way home for a picnic lunch and had generally had a good day. The boys were ready for their dinner and their beds, and Ty and Dill ready for the meal that Thomas was cooking them, in honor of their first wedding anniversary. Both of them were trying to hide from the other how excited about that fact they really were.  
  
"Come on, my love." Dill said, taking Cameron from his car seat. "Let's see if any of those lovely smells grandpa's got going in there are for your dinner."  
  
Heading into the kitchen, she smiled at her father. "So dad, something smells yummy. I don't suppose there's anything here for the boys, is there?"  
  
"My stomach is growling already." Ty exclaimed from the door, holding Hamish's hand as the toddler came into the kitchen. "Are we allowed to know what you're cooking?"  
  
"No." Thomas frowned at him. "And yes, Dill, I cooked for the boys. I hope they eat pasta?"  
  
"Oh, they eat almost anything dad, but pasta is probably Hamish's favourite. He'd eat it plain." Dill nodded.  
  
"Well, pop them into their chairs and I'll feed them. You two go and put your feet up." Thomas smiled.  
  
"Thanks Thomas, but I want to feed them." Ty said with a blush. "I enjoy it, and well. we have to leave early tomorrow. It'll be my last chance for who knows how long."  
  
"While you two fight it out, I'll just pop my boy in here," Dill said, putting Cameron in his chair, "and go and have myself a nice bath. And when I'm done, I'll run one for the boys." She kissed her father, Ty, and the boys, before disappearing in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Half an hour later Ty crept in through the bathroom door. "Room in there for me?" he smirked.  
  
"I thought you were feeding the boys?" she smiled, moving up as he quickly shed his clothes and got in with her.  
  
"Your mother arrived. They've nearly finished anyway. She said she'd take them into the garden till their bath is ready." he told her, reaching to pull her onto his lap and kissing the back of her neck. "You taste so good." he whispered, reaching around her to stroke her breast.  
  
"Ty, this bath is not big enough for what's on your mind." she giggled, wriggling on his lap, deliberately rubbing herself on his groin, and feeling his hardening cock.  
  
"Only one way to find out." he whispered, trying to turn her around so she faced him.  
  
With a bit of repositioning, he soon had her where he wanted her, on his lap, rubbing against his by now hard cock. One hand held her steady while the other disappeared beneath the bubbles to rub at her core. As he sucked on her breast, making her groan his name, she leant back into his hand. Her own gently stroking his erection, her thumb rubbing the tip gently, but enough to make him gasp as he suckled. Her other hand slowly crept up his back to his neck, slowly but surely finding it's way to his navel. He bucked hard as her finger stroked across it, sending fire through his veins.  
  
"Dill!" he moaned. "That's not fair." he gasped as she did it again. Lifting her, he positioned her on his erection, thrusting upwards as she slid down, making them both cry out so loudly that her father knocked on the door to see if they were alright.  
  
"We're fine dad." Dill called, rubbing Ty's navel again as he bit his lip to stop from crying out again. Taking advantage, she bent her head to lick and suckle on his nipples, nipping them and rubbing them with her thumb, all the while maintaining a gentle rhythm as she moved up and down his cock.  
  
"Dill," he groaned, "this is no good. This bath is tiny. We need a bigger one. Out now. I want you badly and I don't have much time. If you keep doing that to my navel, I'm going to come any minute."  
  
Dill climbed off him and got out of the bath. She spread a few towels on the tiled floor and pulled him down on top of her. "Come on, flyboy, before my dad comes back to catch us!"  
  
"I feel like we're doing something forbidden." he chuckled, thrusting inside her, moving fast and furiously as she wrapped her legs around him, gripping his shoulders and thrusting her hips upwards.  
  
"Oh Ty!" she cried out as his fast thrusts rubbed her little nub, stimulating her further, making her buck wildly as she tried to push him deeper inside her.  
  
His head buried in her neck, he almost screamed as she licked his navel and then ran her tongue around the edge before gently dipping it into the centre, and sucking gently on it. Fire raged through his body as he pumped her for all he was worth, collapsing by her side after her muscles clenching around his cock dragged him over the edge, and he filled her, feeling her fluids join his inside her.  
  
"That money you refuse to spend. As your husband I demand that you buy a bigger bath with it!" he gasped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ten minutes later they had the boys in the bath. McQueen, having fetched them from the garden, had blushed at the raised eyebrows and knowing smiles of Moira and Thomas.  
  
"Thomas says dinner will be ready as soon as the boys are in bed." he told Dill as she scrubbed at Hamish with a flannel. "Apparently Iona sent over a movie for us to watch, too."  
  
"Oh my! I dread to think what that might be. I think you better prepare yourself for some ancient old chick flick." Dill told him.  
  
"Chick flick?"  
  
"Yes. You know, some sappy love story with a mushy ending. Probably leaving. well, me, at least," she smiled at him, "reaching for the tissues." Dill laughed loudly at his expression of horror. "We don't have to watch it. I'm sure we could find some other way to spend the evening."  
  
"I'm sure we could think of something." he smirked in agreement. "Here, let me take Hamish. He looks about ready to fall asleep there." Wrapping the toddler in a towel, he headed off to the bedroom with him, Dill following with Cameron.  
  
Dill emerged a few minutes later and headed into the kitchen. "Well, Ty's putting the boys down, so give him 10 minutes or so and we'll be ready." she told her father. Looking about, she asked, "Where's my table?"  
  
"I rearranged the furniture in the living room. It's in there, and much more romantic." he said. "Your mother's got a fire going, and laid the table."  
  
He took her in his arms and hugged her. "We want this to be special for you, Dylan. It's your first wedding anniversary, and you actually get to spend it together. Make the most of it - next year may well be very different."  
  
"Oh, I intend to, dad." Dill smiled, hugging him back. "Thank you." she whispered. "Thank you for doing this for us. And thank you for being here, for still being alive when I came looking for you. Thank you for wanting to meet me." She buried her head in his chest, unable to stop herself sobbing.  
  
Thomas held her close until he could feel her sobs stopping. "Come on, Dill." he whispered. "TC doesn't want to see a sad face tonight. He needs to see that happy smiling face he loves so much. That's gonna be one depressed colonel I'll be travelling back with tomorrow. You need to make sure he's happy tonight." He held her out to look in her eyes. "I'd say you already started." He grinned, chuckling at her blush. "Come on, it sounds like TC's out of the boys room. Let's get you two settled and I'll leave you in peace."  
  
He herded them into the living room and sat them down at the table, lighting the candles Moira had placed there. He grinned at the way both of them blushed.  
  
"For starters you have mussels. I was going to do you oysters, but Iona told me you don't like them, Dill?" he said.  
  
"Ooh no, they taste slimy and rubbery!" Dill wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Well, you have mussels with a tomato and chilli sauce. I hope you enjoy them." Thomas chuckled  
  
"Oh yes, I adore mussels." she grinned.  
  
"What about you, TC? Are you ok with mussels?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about him." Dill giggled. "He's a marine - he'd eat worms if you put them in front of him!"  
  
"I would not!" McQueen exclaimed. "Not if there are mussels instead."  
  
Laughing, Thomas went to fetch their food.  
  
"Worms indeed!" McQueen grinned at her, one socked foot running up and down her leg. "Seriously though, Dill - I want you to know how much I love you."  
  
"I know, Ty." she said quietly. "I'm going to miss you so much, because I love you too."  
  
"Now, now." her father said, reappearing with two plates of steaming food. "No long faces tonight. It's the law." He put the plates in front of them with a flourish. "Yell when you're ready for the next course."  
  
Sniffing, Dill grinned wickedly. "My word, these smell fabulous. But are you sure you didn't put added worms in his?"  
  
With a chuckle Thomas left them alone, and they tucked in, both realising how hungry they were. When they finished, McQueen spoke.  
  
"Well, we put that away fast. Your lips are blue!" He grinned as she looked up.  
  
"So are yours." she giggled. "Before we call for the next round, I have a present for you. Wait here. I'll go get it." She got up and dashed out of the room. When she came back, she placed a small velvet box in front of him. "Happy Anniversary, Ty."  
  
He pulled her down onto his lap as he opened the box. Inside was a ring - a single band of platinum.  
  
"You don't have a wedding ring, so when I saw this, I thought of you. It matches your hair." she whispered.  
  
Picking it up, he inspected it closely. "It's engraved." he said. "What's it say?"  
  
"Constant and Faithful, the clan motto."  
  
"It's perfect." he told her, slipping it on to his finger. "It fits, too. I love you, Dylan McQueen."  
  
He kissed her, letting her feel how much he loved her as the kiss deepened and his tongue found its way into her mouth. Dill responded eagerly, turning around so that she sat on his lap facing him, grinding her hips into his. When they came up for air, he smiled at her.  
  
"I have a present for you, too."  
  
"I can feel it." she giggled.  
  
"Not that." he chuckled. "Off you get. Let me go get it." Ty patted her bottom as she climbed off his lap. "Come on. Thomas'll be back in a minute. Let me get it now."  
  
He disappeared out the door as she sat back down in her seat. Coming back in, he knelt by her chair and put a small box on the table in front of her. Her eyebrows rose. "If that's a ring. well, that's spooky." she said.  
  
"It's not a ring." Ty said. "Open it and see. Happy Anniversary, Mrs McQueen."  
  
Opening the box slowly, her face lit into a huge grin. A pair of star shaped diamond and sapphire earrings looked back at her. "Ty, they're beautiful!" she cried, turning to kiss him. "Thank you!"  
  
"The sapphires match your eyes." he told her. "And when I saw they were stars. well, I had to buy them. It was fate. They're studs too, so the boys can't pull them out."  
  
"Oh god, Ty." she said mournfully, leaning her forehead against his. "What am I going to do when you're gone?"  
  
"The same as me, my love. watch the discs, read the letters, and look at the photos. At least you have the boys to keep you going." He sighed.  
  
"And you have the 58th." she told him.  
  
"I'd rather have you guys."  
  
Her father interrupted him. "Ahem! Are you finished? Only I don't want the dinner ruined." he laughed.  
  
Sitting back on his chair, McQueen smiled. "Yes, we're finished. That was lovely. Thank you."  
  
"Oh yes, dad, that was wonderful. So what do we get next?" Dill asked.  
  
"You get Chicken with Basil Butter and Pancetta." he smiled. "Your dessert is in the fridge. Once I've served you the chicken, I'm leaving so you can have some peace."  
  
He took their bowls away, and came back with the chicken. "Ok guys, there's a chocolate chilli torte in the fridge, and plenty of cream. Enjoy, and I'll see you at 07:00 tomorrow."  
  
They sat at the table enjoying the food and each others company through the main course. McQueen took the plates out once they'd finished. He came back holding a large bottle of champagne. "This was on the table, in an ice bucket, with a note. It's from Iona." he smiled.  
  
"Crack it open. I love champagne. Almost as much as I love you." she giggled.  
  
Opening it, he handed her a glass. "Do you want dessert now or later?"  
  
"Ummm, later I think. What I want to do now is cuddle up with you, and watch this film Iona got for us. We can eat dessert later. Shame he didn't make a trifle!" she giggled.  
  
Ty settled himself beside her on the sofa, and Dill handed him the remote. "Go on - you're the man. You do the technical stuff!"  
  
"Is that all you want me for?" he tried to sound offended. "My ability to master the remote?"  
  
"That, and that sexy body. And those blue, blue eyes I could drown in." she whispered. "And that damn sexy voice of yours, and those lovely pale feet, and the way you.."  
  
"Ok, ok. I get the picture." he groaned. "Now sit nicely and watch the movie. Shame we don't have any popcorn."  
  
"Aha! But we do!" Dill cried. "Let me up. I have some in the cupboard." She ran out of the room and came back with a bowl. "Sorry there's not much. And it's toffee popcorn."  
  
"It's popcorn." he grinned. "Now lets see what this movie is." He zapped the screen with the remote.  
  
"Oh, yes!" Dill cried. "The African Queen! I love this film!"  
  
"Well, I haven't seen it, so hush up and let me watch it in peace." he told her, as she stretched out to watch the film, her head in his lap.  
  
"Sir, yes sir!" she giggled. "More champagne please, husband of mine"  
  
With a soft chuckle, he poured her another drink from the bottle he'd placed on the floor beside them. "There you go, wife of mine. Don't you go getting drunk now."  
  
"As if I would." she protested lifting her head to carefully sip t her glass, "Watch the film - you'll like this one."  
  
They sat, and then lay, on the sofa, slowly working their way through the film and the champagne, till both were finally finished.  
  
"Do we have to get up?" Dill asked him, lying snuggled on top of him. "I'm so comfortable here. Can't we sleep out here tonight, just like this, snuggled on the sofa?"  
  
"Off you get." he told her. "Come on, let's go to bed." He took her hand and led her from the room. "I don't intend sleeping much tonight, anyway."  
  
"Is that a promise?" she whispered softly as he opened the bedroom door.  
  
"Oh, yes." Ty turned and picked her up, carrying her across the room and laying her gently on the bed.  
  
Climbing on with her, he knelt at her feet and began to slowly undress her. Holding her foot as he removed her sock, he gently ran his hand up her leg as far as her jeans would allow. He did the same on the other foot, and then leant forward to undo her jeans, stroking her stomach as he undid the zip. He slowly pulled them from her hips, his thumbs catching her underwear so that both were removed at the same time. Pulling them off, he began to kiss and lick his way up her legs, stopping to gently tease her with soft kisses to the inside of her thighs, followed by gentle strokes with his fingers. His thumbs climbing toward her hot wet centre, gently brushing against her hardened nub, making her gasp as she bucked her hips upwards.  
  
Keeping one hand on her centre, he began to slide her shirt upwards until her breasts, in their white cotton bra, were revealed. He bent his head to suckle a nipple through the fabric, while his free hand undid the buttons. Her hands gripped the sheets as his fingers slipped slowly inside her and began to thrust, looking for just the right spot to make her come.  
  
"Oh god, Ty." she moaned. "You're overdressed." Her hands released the sheets and began to tug his shirt over his head. Finding that it wouldn't come any further because of his arms, she giggled. "Take it off, Ty. Come on, get naked. Let me watch you undress."  
  
He climbed off the bed, sucking his fingers with a smile, and proceeded to get undressed very slowly, taking his time with each piece of clothing, teasing her, until she cried out, "You're in the wrong job! You should have been a male stripper! Now hurry up - I needs you."  
  
He finished undressing while Dill slipped out of her shirt and bra, and then he climbed back onto the bed. Kneeling between her legs, he gently slipped two fingers inside her and again began to thrust, matching his thrusts to the thrusts of his tongue in her mouth as he bent to kiss her, his free hand kneading her breasts. His thrusts became more forceful as he felt her tighten around his hand, her hands gripping his shoulders as she writhed and bucked under his thumbs assault on her clit. She screamed as she came, her body bucking hard. He waited for her to stop writhing and bent his head to lick her clean, kissing his way up her body afterwards, suckling on her breasts, licking and nipping at her collarbone, before finally kissing her mouth, letting her taste herself on him.  
  
"You'll wake the boys if you scream like that again." he whispered.  
  
"I blame you." she gasped. "If you were crap at this, we'd already be asleep by now!"  
  
"So you think I'm good, eh?" he smiled.  
  
"I know you're good." Dill told him, gently stroking his face. "Now lie back and let me make you feel good."  
  
She pushed him onto his back, and he felt her hot breath on his neck as she straddled his thighs. Dill leaned forward to lick and suck on his ears, working her way down his throat and along his collarbone and back again, every so often adding a gentle nip, causing him to buck and his erection to rub against the soft skin of her belly.  
  
Dill slowly began to touch him, one finger tracing around his nipples and around his chest, leaving trails of fire on his skin as he began moving under her, trying to get her finger to move lower towards his aching cock. Her finger began to trace its way around his body, this time followed by her tongue, as slowly, so slowly, she worked her way to his groin, making him moan with pleasure as she gripped his cock firmly and began to pump him. Her mouth clamped firmly over a nipple, sucking, licking and nipping until he was bucking wildly underneath her. Then she let go of his nipple and slid herself down his legs.  
  
His eyes widened as he watched her slide a finger inside herself, making sure it was nice and wet, before firmly, but gently, sliding that finger into his anus. He gasped at the sensations of her fucking him with her finger while she pumped him firmly with her hand. When she replaced her hand with her mouth he almost bucked her off the bed. And when she found his prostate and massaged it, he groaned so loudly that he put a pillow over his head so as not to wake the boys. His body bucking wildly, he gripped the pillow like it was a lifeline and screamed into it as she brought him to a mind shattering orgasm as he fucked her mouth.  
  
She gently stroked his twitching limbs as he slowly got his breathing under control. Pulling the pillow off his face, she grinned at him. "I was worried you'd suffocate yourself there for a minute."  
  
"I'm fine." he whimpered, his breathing still fast and shallow.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked, concerned. "You sound like you're about to hyperventilate."  
  
"I'm fine. Honest." he gasped. "Come here to me." He pulled her up to him and kissed her forehead. "And to think when I first fell for you, I thought you were a sweet, innocent little elf!"  
  
"I am. You bring out the devil in me." Dill reached down to stroke him, feeling him move under her hand. "Feels to me like you're ready to go again. Is the rest of you as able?"  
  
"God, Dill, how do you do it?" he chuckled. "You give me a run for my money, that's for sure."  
  
"Come on then, flyboy. Ready for the next round?"  
  
"Hell, yes!"  
  
He rolled over so that Dill was underneath him, and slowly began to lick his way down her body to her clit, sucking and licking her until she was pushing his head into her, her hips pushing upwards. Then he moved upwards, firmly applying his mouth to her breast, suckling hard, as he thrust himself inside her, pulling her legs up around him to thrust as deeply as he could.  
  
Building his pace, he began to thrust faster and faster as she urged him on, her hips thrusting to meet his, until he could feel her muscles tightening around him. Her body quivered and started to shudder as her orgasm came upon her. She screamed into his neck as he nuzzled his head down, pumping her harder. deeper. faster. to bring her over the edge. He could feel her scream on his navel, her tongue brushing across it, her breath hot as she screamed. The feeling sent fire through his veins and his own orgasm burst within him, and he filled her deeply with his hot semen.  
  
Collapsing on top of her, he felt her hands kneading his shoulders, stroking his back, squeezing his buttocks. He felt her breath as she whispered in his ear, her tongue gently flicking inside his navel, making him shudder as he began to feel his body responding again.  
  
She held him tightly, her tongue licking around his navel, dipping inside it, flicking across it, all the while the fire in his veins sent him wild as he tried to free himself from her, to thrust himself inside her again. She kept up her assault on his navel until he could barely think straight. He was moaning loudly, his body fighting against her, desperate to be free, to buck and writhe under the sensations she was creating. Finally, when he thought she'd never let him go, she released him, and he thrust inside her mercilessly, his only desire to fuck her, and fuck her hard.  
  
He pounded away at her, knowing only that he was going to come and that it would be soon. His body jerked as he felt her fingers rubbing his navel. He dipped his head and her tongue replaced her fingers. His thrusts became more wild and erratic as he lost control completely, and screaming, collapsed on top of her, his body still bucking as he spilled himself inside her again.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he was lying on his back and Dill was wiping him down with a wet flannel.  
  
"God Dill, what the hell did you do to me?" he wheezed.  
  
"Something I've wanted to do ever since I found out how that navel of yours affects you." she smiled. "Only what I'd really like to do is take you all the way. But you were struggling so hard I thought you might hurt yourself. Next time you're home, I'm going to, even if it means I have to tie you down to do it!" she grinned.  
  
"Just make sure your mother has the boys. How in the hell they slept through that, I don't know."  
  
"You were making rather a lot of noise." she giggled. "I bet they could hear you in Fort Augustus! Imagine! There are tourists who are gonna go home convinced they heard Nessie."  
  
"Oh, come on." he chided. "I wasn't that loud!"  
  
"I think that you were." she giggled, leaning forward to kiss him. "How do you feel? You lost it a bit at the end there."  
  
"Exhausted." he admitted. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
  
"No, my love, you didn't hurt me at all. I'm half tank, remember."  
  
"I remember." he whispered, pulling her down into his arms. "Come here and sleep with me."  
  
"Of course." she smiled. Throwing the flannel to the floor, she dragged the duvet up from the end of the bed and pulled it around them. "Go to sleep, Ty."  
  
"Yes Dill." he mumbled, as sleep overtook him anyway.  
  
She snuggled down, his arm around her, and smiling at the smile on his face, slept herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The following morning at 07:30, she watched him waving goodbye as he sat in the car with her father and drove away. The boys, one on each hip, waved frantically at him and called after him. She took them inside, sat them in their highchairs and cried into the porridge she was making them. The boys, realising something was wrong, soon joined her, and together the three of them sat around the table crying themselves into a frenzy. Finally Dill, pulling herself together, calmed them down, and taking deep breaths, settled herself back into her old routine, the one she had before Ty had come home.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
